Power Ranger Teens
by GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun
Summary: Sequel to Power Ranger Kids.
1. Introduction

**Power Ranger Teens**

**I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or Power Rangers Zeo, Saban Entertainment does**

**Introduction**

* * *

***GIRLS***

**Katharine Louise Hillard**

**Katharine is the Pink Zeo Ranger 1 and pilots the Zeozord 1**

**She later becomes the Pink Super Zeo Ranger and pilots the Super Zeozord 1**

**Kat's visor is in the shape of a circle**

**Katharine is third in command after Kimberly-Ann and Adam**

* * *

**Tonya Marie Sloan**

**Tonya is the Yellow Zeo Ranger 2 and pilots the Zeozord 2**

**She later becomes the Yellow Super Zeo Ranger and pilots the Super Zeozord 2**

**Tonya's visor is in the shape of two horizontal bars**

* * *

**Kimberly-Ann Elizabeth Hart**

**Kimberly-Ann is the Red Zeo Ranger 5 and pilots the Zeozord 5**

**She later becomes the Super Red Zeo Ranger and pilots the Super Zeozord 5**

**Kimberly-Ann's visor is in the shape of a star**

**Kimberly-Ann is the leader of the rangers**

* * *

**Avia Ayesha Campbell**

**Avia is the White Zeo Ranger 6 and pilots the Zeozord 6**

**She later becomes the Super White Zeo Ranger and pilots the Super Zeozord 6**

**Avia's visor is in the shape is a hexagon **

* * *

**Trini Rebecca Kwan  
**

**Trini is the Violet Zeo Ranger 9 and pilots the Zeozord 9**

**She later becomes the Super Violet Zeo Ranger and pilots the Super Zeozord 9**

**Trini's visor is the shape of a nonagon **

* * *

***BOYS***

**Rocky Hayden DeSantos**

**Rocky is the Blue Zeo Ranger 3 and pilots the Zeozord 3**

**He later becomes the Super Zeo Ranger 3 and pilots the Super Zeozord 3**

**Rocky's visor is the shape of an upside down triangle**

* * *

**Adam-Andrew Ezron Park**

**Adam-Andrew is the Green Zeo Ranger 4 and pilots the Zeozord 4**

**He later becomes**** Super Zeo Ranger 4 and pilots the Super Zeozord 4.**

**Adam-Andrew's visor is the shape of a rectangle**

**Adam is second in command after Kimberly-Ann**

* * *

**Thomas Denver Oliver-Scott**

**Tommy is the Sliver Zeo Ranger 7 and pilots the Zeozord 7**

**He later becomes the Super Zeo Ranger 7 and pilots the Super Zeozord 7**

**Tom's visor is in the shape of a heptagon**

**Tommy is fourth in command after Kimberly-Ann, Adam-Andrew and Katharine **

* * *

**Zachary David Taylor**

**Zack is the Orange Zeo Ranger 8 and pilots the Zeozord 8**

**He later becomes the Super Zeo Ranger 8 and pilots the Super Zeozord 8**

**Zack's visor is the shape of an octogon**

* * *

**Jason-Lee Joshua Oliver-Scott**

**Jason-Lee is the Black Zeo Ranger and pilots the Zeozord 10**

**He later becomes the Super Zeo Ranger 10 and pilots the Super Zeozord 10**

**Jason-Lee's visor is the shape of a decagon**


	2. Rangers In Reverse

**Power Rangers Teens**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Saban Entertainment does**

**Angel Grove 1993**

**Rangers In Reverse**

* * *

**I made the fourth ranger rule up, so no taking please**

* * *

**10 years had passed since 10 kids became rangers and a lot of things have changed through those ten years, with the teen now 16 years old, they**** reminisced back to the first time they were chosen to become rangers ten years ago and what they had learned from it and although some things did stay the same there were others things that had changed like the introduction of a new ranger and the goodbyes of an old ranger who would become the technical advisor to the rangers**

**'Remember ten years ago guys' Kim piped up through the silence**

**'Yeah, we were just like any regular six-year-old kids, doing sports, going to school and annoying the lads' Aisha laughed**

**'When we were chosen to become power rangers' Tommy replied thinking back to when he and Jason were six and tried to switch ranger powers but failed.**

**'Yeah, we've saved the world countless times and learned what the true meaning was of being a ranger' Kat added to what Tommy had said**

**'Now it just seems a little weird that ten years ago we had no clue about anything' Jason smiled**

** 'Now, we've learned more about ourselves in these past years then we probably could in a life time' Kim replied**

**'Affirmative' Billy nodded agreeing with his fellow rangers**

**'I wonder what we'd be like in another ten years' Zack wondered**

**'Still being a ranger and saving the world' his fellow rangers all giggled at the same time**

**'Yeah guess so' Zack shrugged **

**'Zack, what's up' Kim asked as the others gathered round **

**'Nothing Kim, honest' Zack answered**

**'Zack as a ranger, you must let us know what's upsetting you, otherwise we won't be able to help you' Kim replied**

**'It's just being a ranger, it seems kinda weird although I've been a ranger for like 10 years' Zack confessed shocking his friends**

**'I know someone who was like that when she first became a ranger herself' Adam-Andrew replied looking at Kimberly**

**'Is that right Kim' Zack asked **

**'Yeah , it was true' Kim blushed**

**'Well, tell us what happened' Zack laughed**

**'Well, as a 7-year-old ranger, I hid a lot of problems, problems I didn't want to talk about it to my friends so I hid them until Adam-Andrew asked me what why I was so upset, but I refused to say anything until I realized it was affecting my friendship and my leadership as a ranger' **

**'And that is why I stepped in and got Kim to confess her problems' Adam-Andrew replied before letting Kim continue her story**

**'And ever since then if I needed to talk to somebody, I always talk to Adam-Andrew' Kim smiled at her cousin**

**'So, Kim what's going on between you and Adz?' Aisha asked**

* * *

**'Aish, if I tell you something will you promise not to tell any of the other rangers please' Kim asked**

**'OK, what is it' Aisha answered**

**'Me and Adam-Andrew, I'm not dating him' Kim confessed **

**'Well what is the secret' Tommy asked **

**'Well promise not to go off on one if me and Adz tells you' Kim asked**

**'Kimberly, before you start I need to tell you guys something' Billy confessed as Tonya entered the command center**

**'Hi, I'm Tonya Sloan' Tonya introduced herself**

**'Guys, I've decided to pass my blue ranger powers on to Tonya, but I will still help you by advising you as rangers' Billy replied passing his power coin to Tonya.**

**'Welcome Tonya, I'm Kimberly-Ann, this is Jason-Lee, his twin brother Tommy, this is Adam-Andrew, Rocky, Katharine, Aisha, Trini and I guess you've met Billy' Kimberly-Ann replied introducing her friends to the new ranger**

**'So let me guess, Tommy and Jason-Lee, you two are the pranksters of the rangers, Kimberly-Ann you are the leader, Adam-Andrew you are the second in command, Katharine, Trini and Aisha, you guys are the serial shoppers, Billy you're the smart person and Rocky you are very sporty' Tanya guessed shocking the rangers **

**'Yeah' Kimberly-Ann gasped.**

**'And the pranks the twins pull aren't very pleasant' Tonya giggled**

**'Yep' Jason-Lee smiled taking a an instant shine to the new ranger.**

**'I think Jas has a bit of a crush on Tonya' Kat whispered as Kim spotted something in the globe**

**'Oh great, this is all we need, Tonya you ready for your first ever battle' Kim asked turned to face the new ranger**

* * *

**'Yeah sure' Tonya answered a little nervous**

******Kim, Adz, what is it you wanted to tell us' Tommy asked**

******'Oh nothing it can wait until after we beat this monster' both Adam-Andrew and Kimberly-Ann replied as each ranger morphed**

******'Kim, I will you need you to stay here along with Tonya' Billy instructed as the others teleported out of the center**

******'Kim, I have left you and Tonya here as Billy needs help finishing a surprise for each of you but you can't tell the other rangers' Zordon replied as Billy shown the two girls what he had built**

******'Cool', whispered Kimberly as her and Tonya put on overalls and went to help Billy when their communicators went off  
**

******'I'll take it' Tonya replied standing up pressing the button on her blue communicator**

******'Kim, Ton, can you please come and help us down here' Adam-Andrew replied getting kicked around**

******'I'll go' Tonya answered as she morphed into the blue ranger**

******'Be careful Ton' Kim replied smiling with oil on her face**

******'I will' Tonya smiled as she teleported out of the command center**

* * *

******'Hey, guys' Tonya replied joining the rest of the rangers in battling the monster**

******'Ton, where's Kim' Adam asked**

******'She's busy' Tonya answered running over to join her new friends in defeating the NotNice monster**

******'OK, that is so kinda not nice' Kim replied in joining her friends in battling the monster**

******Soon enough after the monster was defeated and the rangers were back at the command center when Kim and Adam-Andrew whistled to get their friend's attention**

******'Yes, Adz, Kim' Tanya replied**

******That ''little'' secret is you know how we've spent a lot of time together, well that's because...' Kimberly-Ann and Adam-Andrew began**

******'Are you two dating' Rocky asked**

******'No we are not Rocky' Kim smiled getting Tommy a little worked up**

******'So what is it then. Jeez' Tommy asked getting a tad annoyed with his girlfriend**

******'Me and Adam are cousins, OK' Kim replied shocking her friends **

******'Wow, so why did you changed your last from Hart to Park? Katharine asked **

******'That was my parents idea' Kim confessed**

******'Kimberly Ann Elizabeth Park, cool' Jason-Lee smiled**

******'Thanks Jas' Adam-Andrew replied after seeing his friends calm down after the revelation**

******'It will take to get used to the new last name you know Kim' Tommy grinned**

******'Yeah I know, it took me a while to get used to myself' Kim giggled**

******'Tonya, I welcome you to the power ranger family' Zordon replied as four of the rangers took a step forward when Billy walked over to her and switched wrist communicators from a plain communicator to a blue wrist communicator**

******'Tonya, you must follow four basic rules or lose protection of the power' Zordon began**

******'Firstly you must never use your powers for personal gain' Tommy replied stating the first rule**

******'Secondly you must escalate on a battle unless Rita forces you' Katharine added stating the second rule**

******'Thirdly you must not reveal your secret identity to anyone, no-one must know you are a power ranger' Adam-Andrew replied stating the third rule**

******'And finally if you have any problems, come and talk to us and we'll help you sort the problem out' Kim replied stating the last rule**

******'OK' Tonya smiles**

******'Ready' Jason -Lee replies**

******'POWER RANGERS' the rangers yelled jumping up in the air**

* * *

***NEXT DAY AT ERNIE'S JUICE BAR***

**'That's a good spot right there. Thanks' Ernie replies**

**'No problem, Ernie, we're always glad to help out' Billy replies**

**'Hey' Aisha and Adam-Andrew called out**

**'Hey' the others smiled**

**'I got your message, what's up? Adam-Andrew asked**

**Isn't Kathrine or Kimberly-Ann supposed to be here?' Aisha asked**

**'Actually it's about Katharine and Kimberly-Ann' Billy and Tommy answered**

**Tomorrow's their birthday' Rocky added**

**You're kidding' Aisha smiled**

**'How come they didn't say anything?' Adam-Andrew asked**

**'I don't think they want to make a big deal' Trini replied as she joined the others at the counter of the juice bar**

**'Yeah, the only reason I know is because about Katharine's birthday is because I helped her register for school' Rocky added**

**'Well whether they like it or not, no one gets away without at least one surprise party' Aisha pointed out**

**'That's right' Tonya agreed**

**'That's what we thought too' Rocky nodded**

**'So, what should** **we do' Billy suggested**

**Well I think we have the perfect place to take them both' Rocky laughed**

**'So I thinking...' Tommy started**

**As Kim spent her time at a lot of different dance schools before settling down at Angel Grove Elementary, she really never had a chance to celebrate her birthday, as for Katharine it was her first time in celebrating her birthday in Angel Grove.**

* * *

***WITH RITA & LORD ZEDD***

**'My father is finally ready to release the plan of the millennium, the ultimate force of evil! Rita replied**

**'Then where is the old coot? I haven't seen him for days. Lord Zedd asked**

**'That's because he's been busy' Rita answered rather annoyed**

**'Busy doing what?' Lord Zedd asked**

**'Yes, what? Finster repeated**

**'I didn't think anything could be important to him except driving me out of my mind' Lord Zedd complained**

**'You'll find out soon enough, don't you worry' Rita smirked**

* * *

***WITH MASTER VILE***

**'Forces darker than the farthest regions of the universe hear my call, I command you, respond' Master Vile ordered**

**'Powers of the deepest evil, come forth. I command it, I summon you might of the malevolent masters, appear before me and do my bidding'**

* * *

***BACK WITH RITA & LORD ZEDD***

**'He's at it again' Finster complained**

**'Oh, Finster come back here, you know it's only my father' Rita replied **

**'That is exactly why I'm leaving, my queen' Finster moaned**

**'Tell me, my dear, are any more of your relatives planning on visiting us' Lord Zedd asked Rita**

**'The end of the power rangers is only a matter of time' Master Vile replied as he arrived in Rita's and Lord Zedd's lair**

* * *

***AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi, this is all very, very wrong. Oh, Zordon why did you choose now to deactivate yourself? Alpha complained**

**'I can't do this alone, I'm no good at it. I need you, this was no time to take a vacation'**

**'Calm yourself Alpha. I am here' Zordon replied reappearing **

**'Thank goodness, my instruments have been completely decalibrated by the moon's gravitational pull' Alpha smiled**

**'I have been monitoring the situation from my private chamber' Zordon informed Alpha**

**'Have you been able to pinpoint the cause of the disturbance?' he asked Alpha**

**'No, Zordon and I have a terrible feeling in the pit of my electrodes that something bad is about to happen' Alpha answered **

**I only hope that for the sake of this world and the Power Rangers, we are both wrong' Zordon replied**

* * *

***AT THE ANGEL GROVE CARNIVAL***

**'Guys, where are you taking me. I don't understand' Kimberly-Ann and Katharine asked at the same** **time**

**'We wanted to make sure your first birthday in America was a special one Katharine' Billy answered**

**'And Kim, we wanted you have a birthday surprise for you to remember' Tommy added**

**Yeah, come on, let's go' Tommy and Adam-Andrew smiled as they carefully lead Katharine and Kimberly-Ann to their surprise**

**'You're going to like this both of you are' the other rangers replied**

**Meanwhile with Bulk and Skull**

**'You're right Skull, two inches too close to the line' Bulk replied**

**'That could cause a nasty traffic hazard for somebody trying to get by here' **

**'Write 'em up' Skull replies**

**'Writing 'em up' Bulk repeated**

**'Hey, here you go buddy' he replied as he passed Lieutenant Stone a ticket**

**'Yeah and next time be careful where you park this heap' Skull replies**

**'We wouldn't want it to be towed away'**

**'I don't think that would be such a good idea, do you boys? Lieutenant Stone asked**

**'Uh...ooh...uh...' Bulk and Skull stuttered**

* * *

***BACK WITH THE RANGERS***

**'You two are going to love it' Rocky replied sounding like an excited child**

**'All right, you two ready?' Tommy asked**

**'SURPRISE' Kat's and Kim's friends shouted in unison**

**'Wow, this is wonderful, you guys' Kimberly-Ann and Katharine gasped in unison**

**'What the matter Kat, Kim?' Adam asked **

**It's just that I feel really lucky to have friends like you' Kim and Kat both answered**

**'Well, we feel pretty lucky too' Rocky smiled**

**'Come on guys, let's go have some fun' Aisha smiled**

**'Yeah' Tommy agreed**

**'Come on' Rocky replied ushering his friends on**

**'Great' Adam-Andrew smiled**

**Whoo, yeah' Tommy yells**

**'Hey' Rocky cried**

* * *

***BACK WITH BULK & SKULL***

**'I took the day off to get away from you two it seems like every time, I turn around there you are making my life a living...' Lieutenant Stone began**

**'Ah...ah..never mind' Bulk and Skull interrupted**

**'Oh no' Bulk moaned as their boss' car let some soot out of the exhaust pipe**

**'Hey, Skull how long have we been working? he asked**

**'About ten minutes' Skull answered**

**'That's long enough. Time for our break' Bulk replied **

**'I'm with you buddy' Skull agreed**

* * *

***BACK WITH MASTER VILE***

**'Stand back, all of you. The power inside this sphere can destroy a planet and all of its inhabitants' Master Vile replied**

**'A lot of good that will do us' Lord Zedd moaned**

**'Ah' Rita replied **

**'This container holds the most powerful crystal in the galaxy and the beginning of the end of the Power Rangers' Master Vile replies**

**'Feast your eyes upon the orb of doom'**

**'That's pretty cool, pops' Rito smiled**

**'Looks like a crystal ball?' Lord Zedd replies**

**'Can that crystal ball tell my fortune?' Rito asked his father **

**'In a manner of speaking, yes. The orb of doom when placed properly on the earth will cause the planet to freeze on its axis' Master Vile answered his son's question**

**'So the earth stops spinning, big deal. what then? Lord Zedd asked rather annoyed**

**'Not only will the earth cease to rotate, the process of time will be reversed' Mater Vile answered**

**'You mean' Rita smiled**

**'Precisely, my dear...the Power Rangers will become the powerless rangers as they are reduced to children' Master Vile grinned**

**'They will be unable to defend themselves against our awesome forces' he added**

**The monsters including Rita all cheered in delight**

**'And what happens if the plan doesn't work' Lord Zedd whispered to himself**

**'Rito, here boy. come! Master Vile orders **

**'Yeah, pop. Lay it on me' Rito replied**

**'Place the orb of doom at the designated corner North of Angel Grove, then return to the moon' Master Vile instructs his son on what to do**

**'Got it, pop' Rito nodded**

* * *

***BACK WITH THE RANGERS***

**'Oh, man that was amazing' Kathrine and Kimberly-Ann replied smiling**

**'You guys want to go on the roller plane?' Tommy asked**

**'Yeah' the others (except Rocky and Adam-Andrew) cheered**

**'I don't know if that's such a good idea, I'm still stuffed from that chili dog' Rocky and Adam-Andrew both replies as their communicators went off**

**'Oh, man' Tommy moaned**

**'Guys, over here'**

**'This is Kimberly-Ann, we read you Zordon' Kimberly-Ann replies through her wrist communicator**

**'Prepare for teleportation to the Command Center immediately' Zordon informs the rangers**

**'Right' Kimberly-Ann replies**

* * *

***AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'Thank goodness you're here. Ay-yi-yi-yi, it's terrible' Alpha replies as the rangers looked at one another in utter disbelief at what they had just heard**

**'What is it Zordon' Kimberly-Ann asked**

**'We have a serious situation on our hands. Master Vile has summoned the darkest force in the universe to unleash on our planet' Zordon answered**

**'I don't get. What force? Aisha asked**

**'The orb of doom, a treacherous crystal when placed at the proper longitude and latitude it can stop the earth's rotation and reverse time. If Master Vile is successful the world as we know it would cease to exist' Zordon answers**

**'But if we know the exact location we can intercept Master Vile before he plants it' Billy replied**

**'It could be risky but it is our only hope. Alpha's computing those coordinates' Zordon agreed**

**'Oh, ay-yi-yi-yi-yi' Alpha replies**

**'What's going on? Tommy asked**

**'Rito has materialized at the north end of Angel Grove, he's brought the orb of doom' Zordon answers**

**'We'd better get going' Kimberly-Ann replied**

**'Billy, you coming with us' Katharine asked**

**'Nah, I'm going to stay here to here as I need to work on something' Billy answered**

**'OK then' Kimberly-Ann shrugged as she joined the others**

**'Once the orb is secured, it cannot be removed' Zordon informed the rangers**

**'Kimberly-Ann, your coordinates are printing now. Good luck and may the power protect you' **

**'Guys, we'd better hurry' Kimberly-Ann replies **

**'Let's not take any chances, guys' Tommy reminded them**

**'It's morphin time. Pink ranger power' Kim yelled**

**'Violet ranger power' Katharine callsout**

**'White ranger power' Tommy calls out**

**'Orange ranger power' Trini calls out**

**'Black ranger power' Adam-Andrew calls out**

**'Silver ranger power' Zack calls out**

**'Blue ranger power' Billy calls out**

**'Green ranger power' Jason-Lee calls out**

**'Yellow ranger power' Aisha calls out**

**'Red ranger power' Rocky calls out**

* * *

***WITH RITO AND GOLDAR***

**'We'll take that orb, Rito' Rocky replied**

**'Hey! who invited you? Rito yelled **

**'You can't win. Give it up' Tommy shouts**

******'Give us the orb and we'll leave' Rocky added**

**'You guys are getting on my nerves' Rito moaned**

**'Good. whatever your game is, you'll lose' Kimberly-Ann laughed**

**'Really? then maybe we should play a little 'pin the tail on the tenga' game' Rito suggested**

**'Whoa. Here comes the featherheads' Tommy replied as the tengas landed right in front of them**

**'Great, just what we needed' Aisha replied**

**'I hate to tell you this but we're surrounded'**

**'Let's head for the carnival' the tengas all reply before flying off**

**'You've got to stop them' Billy informed his friends**

**'We've got to protect those people' Rocky replied**

**'Right, let's split up' Aisha instructed **

**'Be careful guys'**

**'Are you guys through? I ain't got all day' Rito asked**

**'Hold everything' Goldar interrupted 'I saw what fun you were having and I thought I'd join in'**

**'Enough fooling around hand over the orb' Tommy replied before getting held back by the tengas**

**'We won't let you do this' Katharine shouted**

**'Oh big words for someone in violet tights' Rito taunted Katharine**

**'I'll put this where it belongs and you can't stop me' **

**'Wanna bet, just watch' Rocky teased**

**'Hey, come and get it. Psyche' Rito taunted the second time**

**'Not bad, but you should have zigged when you should have zagged'**

**'Give me the orb, you won't get away with this' Rocky replied**

**'What is it with you hero type? Always the same line' Rito asked**

**'Back off, beak breath' Rocky replied**

* * *

***WITH AISHA, ZACK, TRINI, TONYA & ADAM***

**'Look there they are' Adam-Andrew replies**

**'Get them' Aisha shouts**

**'It's time to go to work' the five all replied in unison**

**'Right let's do it' aisha added****  
**

**Sure and soon enough the rangers and the tengas were locked in fighting each other**

**'Let go' Adam replied attacking the two tengas that were holding him by his arms**

**'This isn't going so good' Aisha replied**

**'There's too many of them we need extra protection' Tonya cried**

**'Right' the others agreed**

**'Let's do it' Adam nodded**

**'Metallic armor power up' Adam and Aisha replied together**

**'Metallic armor power up' Zack and Trini replied together**

**'All right' Adam-Andrew replies**

**'Metallic armor power up' Tonya replied**

**'Check this out' Aisha calls out to the others**

**'You guys just don't get it do ya?' Rito asked**

* * *

***BACK WITH KAT, TOMMY, KIM, JASON & ROCKY***

**'Oh well you win some and you lose some' Rito teased the rangers**

**'No! stop!' Tommy yells**

**'Let me go. Don't' Rocky yelled**

**'Let's see, four paces south. Which way is south? Oh, oh well, I'll try this way'**

**'Rito...no!' Kimberly-Ann shouts so that Rito could be heard**

**'Three, four. This must be it. No! it could be anywhere' Rito replied confusing himself**

**'Paper, rock, scissors. What am I doing. There's only one way to find out, here goes. Ahh!' he replies as he put the orb of doom down**

**'You mean that's it'**

**Soon after Rito planted the orb, the earth began to shake underneath the rangers feet causing them to fall **

**'Oh, man we got to stop this' Jason replied**

**Oh man, it's too late' Rocky sighed**

**'You know what they say timing is every. See ya!' Rito teased**

**'Rito, come back. I'm not giving up' Kimberly-Ann screams**

**Tommy decided to give it at shot at unplanting the orb when a lighting strike shot he backwards**

**'Tommy, Tommy are you all right?' Katharine asked **

**'Yeah, I think so' Tommy answered**

**'What do we do now?' Rocky asked**

**'We can't get near it' Jason-Lee answered**

**'Let's hope the others had better luck' Kimberly-Ann replies**

**'Let's get back to the carnival' Rocky replied informing the other four rangers**

**'How do you like that ride?' Tommy asked**

**'Now get out of here and...' Jason-Lee added**

**'What's happening?' Rocky asked**

**'I don't know' Kimberly-Ann answered**

**'We'd better find out what's going on' tommy replies knowing trouble was about rear it's ugly head around the corner**

**'Let's go. Something's not right' Kimberly-Ann replied **

**'Yeah' Katharine agreed**

**'You OK' Jason-Lee asked **

**'What is that shaking all about' Tommy asked**

**'The others must have been unsuccessful' Billy answered through the rangers communicators**

**'Rito, must have planted the orb of doom, huh!' Rocky whispered **

**'Quick let's get back to the carnival' Kimberly-Ann replies as the five of them ran to join the others**

* * *

***BACK WITH MASTER VILE* **

**'Excellent Rito, if I found the proper task, you could do something right' Master Vile grinned**

**'Ah, dad thanks' Rito smiled**

**'We're not sure he didn't mess it up yet' Goldar added**

**'Right' **

**'You will be silenced, Goldar' Master Vile replied as he put a muzzle on Goldar to him quiet**

**'If you're quite through the hour is upon us'**

**'Ultimate power, I command you arise with venomous sinew'**

**'This sounds like the rerun of a very bad movie. I can't take much more of this' Lord Zedd moaned wanting it to be over **

* * *

***BACK AT THE CARNIVAL***

**'We can't let this happen, we got to do something' Aisha replied **

**'We should call the Command Center' Katharine suggested **

**'We can't leave everyone here' Kimberly-Ann reminded her **

**''I've seen enough, how about you?' Bulk asked**

**'Yeah, let's get something to eat' Skull answered**

**'I'm with you partner, I'm hungry' Bulk agreed with his best friend**

* * *

***BACK WITH MASTER VILE***

**'Give me the strength, the power and the might and people of earth good night' Master Vile evilly smiled**

* * *

***BACK AT THE CARNIVAL***

**'Look at that' someone cried out pointing the sky as rolls of thunder clapped from the sky**

* * *

***BACK WITH MASTER VILE'**

**'Ultimate power, exert your force, reverse the earth's natural course' Master Vile ordered**

* * *

***BACK AT THE CARNIVAL***

**'Hey!' Rocky gasped**

**What?' Jason-Lee and Tommy asked in unison**

**'Gosh' Kimberly-Ann and Katharine gasped in unison**

**Zordon was right, you guys' young Tommy replied**

**What do we do now?' young Katharine asked**

**'Oh, no guys look' young Kimberly replied pointing towards Rita, Goldar, Lord Zedd and Rito**

**'He actually did it' Lord Zedd replies**

**'Yeah, pops' Rito cheered**

**'Ah, now they really are power brats' Lord Zedd replied**

**'Adam-Andrew, can we still morph?' young Rocky asks **

**'There's only one way to find out' young Adam-Andrew answers**

**'You're right. It's morphin time' young Kimberly-Ann yelled**

**'Oh, no we can't morph' young Jason-Lee moaned**

**'What are we going to do?' young Tommy asked**

**'I just can't believe the old coot did it, you know what this means don't you, I'll never hear the end of it, he'll just go on and on' Zedd complained**

**'Don't fret Zeddy, why not think of this as a learning experience?' Rita chuckled**

**'Now let's get into the act before we miss all the fun' **

**'Yes, I guess you're right , my dear it is time we had some fun, isn't it? Lord Zedd agreed**

**'Without those Power Rangers in our way this world is ours for the taking. Forces of evil make us grow' Zedd and Rita replied in unison**

**'Come my queen let us greet our new subjects' Zord added afterwards**

* * *

***AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'Oh no, we're losing power and I can't find the rangers' Alpha sighed**

**'Master Vile has succeeded where others have failed' Zordon replies notifying Alpha **

**'Oh, Zordon. I can't bear to watch, this can't be the end of the Power Rangers?' Alpha asked**

**'I'm afraid something terrible has happened, In their present state it's as if our journey together never began. We can do nothing to help them' Zordon answered giving Billy the shock of a lifetime**

**'You're right, they're all children' Billy replied in shock as he saw his friends through the viewing globe wondering what to do**

* * *

***BACK AT THE CARNIVAL***

**'Hello kiddies, ready to play a little game' Lord Zedd teased**

**'I can't believe this is happening' young Katharine replied**

**'It appears as if we've finally been defeated' young Jason-Lee cried**

**'You, guys we can't give up' young Kimberly-Ann replied trying to keep her friends calm without any succession **

**'Tommy, I'm scared' young Aisha cries**

**'I'm really scared' young Tommy replied**


	3. Aliens Of Aquitar Pt1

**Power Ranger Teens**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Saban Entertainment does**

**Aliens Of Aquitar Pt.1**

* * *

'**Uh oh, I think we're big trouble here' young Kimberly-Ann pointed out**

**'Yeah Kimberly-Ann. No powers and we're kids again' Tommy cried**

**'We've got to contact Zordon' young Aisha replied**

**'Zordon come in, this is Kimberly-Ann' she replied through her communicator**

**'What's happening' young Aisha asked**

**'I was afraid of this, our communicators are dead, they are designed in conjunction with our powers which no longer exist' young Kimberly-Ann answered **

**'What are we going to do' young Katharine asked**

**'What's going on?' young Tonya asked**

**'I can't believe this' young Adam-Andrew gasped**

**'Careful' young Rocky warned**

**'This is serious' young Jason-Lee whispered to himself**

**'Oh perfect' Lord Zedd chuckled**

**'Oh, this is so not the time' the young rangers moaned**

**'Hang on guys' young Rocky replied as the all tried in vain to not get hurt**

**'Ha ha! Time to clean up this neighborhood.' Lord Zedd cackled**

**'This is going to be a day to remember' he growled**

**You said it Zeddie' Rita laughed**

**I got an idea! I say we wipe out the whole town' Rito added**

**'Those puny powerless rangers can't stop us this time' Goldar replied **

**Let's hit it' Rita snarled**

**'Let the destruction begin' Lord Zedd laughed as Goldar, Rito and Rita joined him**

**Clear the area, return to your homes, Angel Grove is now under mandatory curfew. I repeat clear the area' a female police officer replied through a megaphone**

**'Look' young Aisha pointed out**

**'The abandoned warehouses' young Trini replied**

**'It's only a matter of time, before they hit the heart of Angel Grove' young Katharine squealed **

**'We can't contact Zordon, so we're going to have to get to the command center on foot' young Tommy informed the others**

**'Let's do it' young Aisha agreed**

**'Just make sure everyone sticks together' young Adam replied **

**'Alright', let's go' young Katharine nodded**

**'Ow, whoa. Ooh, ooh. Hey what's this? Rito asked himself as he stood on a TV antennae **

**'Perfect, time for my yearly tooth cleaning. Ha ha, yeah. Now that feels good' he laughed to himself**

**'Now that's what I call a perfect postcard picture of destruction' Rita chuckled**

**'Yes, let's continue. Next stop Angel Grove' Lord Zedd added**

**'Let's do it' Goldar added**

**'You got it Goldie. This is going to be good' Rito added**

**'Yes' Goldar nodded in agreement**

**'Victory is ours, ha ha. Yes, nothing can stop us now' Lord Zedd replied**

**'Hey! Who did that?**

**'I did that' Master Vile answered**

**'Father, your timing's always been rotten' Rita replied looking up at her dad**

**'You farm-lithering, incompetent, ninny-brained fools! You're going to ruin my carefully laid out plans' Master Vile sniggered**

**Now listen here, Master Vile' Lord Zedd replied rather angry**

**'How dare you' Master Vile snapped**

**'Daddy, no' Rita pleaded as Master Vile teleported Lord Zedd and his daughter back to his lair**

**'There a little something I gotta take off, I'll be with you in a minute pop' Rito smirked as he notices the young rangers run around the corner**

**'Don't keep me waiting Rito, there is much to be done and unfortunately, you are part of the plan' Master Vile smiled evilly**

**'Whatever you say pop' Rito replied**

**Now let's grab the power coins and show 'em who's boss, tengas, what took you so long, listen up, I have a plan. Now first we go get the power rangers, then we grab the power coins, then I'm going to be king. Ah. Let's go and away we go' he laughed **

**'Are you sure this is the right way Kimberly-Ann' young Adam-Andrew asked**

**I hope so; it's hard to remember so many years back. Everything looked so different' young Kimberly-Ann answered**

**Oh no guys look its Bulk and Skull' young Katharine replied**

**Hey, Bulk, hey Skull' young Jason replied speaking up after being so quiet**

**'Well if it isn' Kimmberly-Ann and the geekazoids' young Bulk asked**

**'What's this, the chess club?' young Skull asked**

**'Hey Skull, you remember us' young Rocky asked**

**'Why should we know you' young Skull answered**

**'We don't hang about with dweebs' young Bulk added**

**'They don't remember us, we didn't live here back then' young Aisha replied**

**'Then why do we remember' young Rocky asked**

**'Our minds have retained everything from the point of the earth's reversal, I believe it's due to the power coins' young Kimberly-Ann replies**

**'Power coins what's that some stupid club or something' young Skull asked**

**'Yes, you have to be weird to join' young Bulk laughed**

**'Come on guys, let's go' young Tommy replied**

**'Hey wait a minute where you nerds think you're going' young Bulk asked as Rito appeared**

**'All right end of the line' Rito smiled standing in front of the twelve young kids**

**'Rito' young Tommy replied **

**'Alright hand over those power coins you little brats' Rito sniggered**

**'Mmm...Monster' young Bulk stuttered as him and Skull joined the young rangers**

**'Run' young Adam-Andrew screamed**

**'What are you looking at' Rito asked**

**'Wait for us' young Skull stuttered**

**'I love a good chase' Rito remarked as he chased the young rangers, Bulk and Skull**

* * *

***WITH TOMMY, KAT, KIM AND JASON-LEE***

**Turn right here' young Tommy instructed as him, Kim, Jason-Lee and Kat ran from Rito and the tengas**

**Quick grab this' Tommy and Jason-Lee replied as the four of them picked up two trash cans and threw them at Rito and the tengas**

**Time to take out the trash' young Kimberly-Ann yelled**

**'Strike' young Katharine smiled**

**'Do I have to do everything myself' Rito asked himself**

**'Hey, Give your power coins now or else'**

**'Or else what, bird breath' young Tommy asked**

**'Good question, oh just hand them over' Rito answered**

**'Come on' young Kimberly-Ann replied as the four youngsters pushed over trash cans and rolled them towards Rito and the tengas, who tried in vain to keep their balance as they jumped on the rolling barrels before crashing into some cardboard boxes**

* * *

***WITH TRINI, ROCKY, ZACHARY, BULK AND SKULL***

**'Good there' young Zachary replied as the five of them carried a plank of wood on to an overturned barrel**

**'Come on' young Trini replied**

**'Up, up there he goes' young Rocky replied as he and Trini help Bulk on to barrel**

**'OK, on the count of three' young Rocky replied**

**'One' young Trini replied**

**'Two' young Rocky added**

**'Three' young Skull replied**

**'Ha ha, now I got you' Rito grinned as Bulk jumped on the plank of wood making Rito and the tengas fly and land into some shopping karts**

**'Don't forget your receipt' young Rocky smiled waving**

**'Come on guys, let's get out here' young Trini replies**

**'Wait till I get my hands on those munchkins' Rito screamed in anger**

* * *

***WITH ADAM-ANDREW, TONYA AND AISHA'**

**'Hey tengas, up here' young Adam-Andrew called out as one of the tengas flew to where the three young kids were **

**Uh, oh' the tenga cried as he hit the metal pole**

**'We may not be able to morph, but we still ruffle some tails feathers' young Adam-Andrew replied as he, Tonya and Aisha looked down**

**'Yeah' young Tonya added**

**'Gimme those power coins' another tenga replied flying to where Adam-Andrew, Aisha and Tonya were**

**'Got something for you' young Aisha replied passing a tenga a flowerpot**

**'Ah' the tenga cried as he fell colliding with another tenga**

**'Yes' Tonya smiled**

**'Oh man' young Adam-Andrew laughed as he, Tonya and Aisha ran to join the other rangers and Bulk and Skull**

* * *

***BACK WITH TOMMY, JASON-LEE, KIM AND KAT***

**'In here Kat' young Jason-Lee replied as Katharine told Kimberly-Ann and Tommy to follow him when they hit the tengas ran into the door the young rangers were hiding behind**

**'Yeah' young Tommy screamed**

'**Yes' young Kimberly-Ann squealed**

* * *

***BACK WITH THE OTHER RANGERS***

**'Where's Tommy, Kat, Kim and Jason-Lee' young Tonya asked**

**'And Bulk and Skull' young Trini added**

**'Huh' young Bulk and young Skull cried as they came from behind a car**

**'Come on, guys' young Aisha replied ushering Bulk and Skull to join them**

**'Come on' young Bulk replied as him and Skull, joined the other guys**

**'Where are they?' Young Skull asked**

**'Did we lose them? Young Bulk asked**

**'Get 'em!' Rito grinned**

**'Hurry, come on' young Tonya replies as she ushered everyone behind a parked car**

**'Uh oh' young Rocky gasped as they heard a police siren **

**'The police' young Bulk replied as him and Skull ran from behind the car**

**'No don't' young Zachary begged**

**'Help' young Bulk cried as him and Skull ran from a parked car to where the police were waiting**

**'They're going to ruin everything' Rito replied before being teleported back to where Master Vile and Rita where waiting.**

**'He's gone' young Aisha gasped**

**'Where's he gone' young Zachary asked**

**'What's going on' young Tommy replied as Rocky crawled quietly back to join Kimberly-Ann, Jason, Tommy and Katharine.**

**'Stay there' young Aisha replied as the others stood up slowly**

**'You, behind the car, come out now' the female officer yelled as five of the ten rangers looked on**

* * *

***BACK WITH RITO***

**'Ah, get off me' Rito cried as he and the tengas landed at Master Vile's feet**

**'Nincompoops' Master Vile cried**

**'Hey, what's the big idea; things were just starting to get fun' Rito whinged**

**'We cannot afford to wait on you any longer, my plan will destroy the world and Zordon as well' Master vile smirked**

**'Oh yeah right' Lord Zedd questioned**

**'Silence. Rito and Goldar shall carry an implosion device' Master Vile replied shutting Lord Zedd up'**

**'Implo-what?' Rito questioned**

**'Once detonated at the base of the command center, it will cause a chain reaction that will wipe the morphin grid forever!' Master Vile answered**

**'Not very imaginative, but it does have style' Lord Zedd agreed**

**'Yeah' Rito said agreeing with Master Vile and Lord Zedd**

**'In the meantime, we shall assemble a monster conference. Monsters of the universe uniting as one to destroy Angel Grove. The end of the world is now at hand' Master Vile replied**

* * *

***BACK IN ANGEL GROVE***

**'OK, kids. What's the story, it's dangerous to be out after curfew you know' the female officer asked as Tommy, Jason-Lee and Kat looked on from behind a brick wall trying to caught out **

**'Sorry, officers we were just looking for some friends' young Trini answered**

**'Come on, get in the car. I don't know what's going on but you scared those two' the male police officer replied**

**'We gotta tell them' young Trini pointed out**

**'Trini's right, you're making a big mistake' young Aisha agreed**

**'I know you've never heard us, but we're the power rangers and without us the earth is in great danger' young Adam-Andrew replied**

**'Power rangers, never heard of them' the female officer remarked**

**'Figures' young Aisha scorned**

**'Now why isn't that a surprise' young Tonya scoffed rolling her eyes **

**'Now get in the car' the female officer replied**

**'Move down. We'll take you down to the station where your parents can pick you up' the male officer replied leading the kids to the car**

**'You sit in the front little girl'the female officer replies**

* * *

***BACK WITH THE OTHER RANGERS***

**'Now what?' young Tommy asked**

**'We need to get to Zordon and Alpha' young Kimberly-Ann answered**

**'I guess they'll be OK. Come on' young Jason-Lee replies**

* * *

***AT AGPD (Angel Grove Police Department)***

**Bulk and Skull are told off and were banned from seeing each other as their blamed the other boy was a bad influence on each other**

**Meanwhile back in the police station, Aisha, Trini, Tonya, Adam-Andrew and Zachary where beginning to get annoyed**

**'I hate this. They treat us like we're little kids' young Aisha sarcastically sighed **

**'I've got news for you Aisha, we are little kids' young Adam-Andrew answered **

**'Angel Grove Police Department' the male answered the phone**

**'Yes, I was looking for my son Adam-Andrew and his three friends; I was told they were being held there' young Katharine asked pretending to be Adam-Andrew's mum**

**'Yes ma'am, they're here all right. You'll have to come down and sign some papers before I can release them' the officer answered**

**'Uh, yes of course, thank you' young Katharine replies putting the phone back on the hook**

**'Yes, ma'am' the officer replies returning back to work**

**'Don't worry, come on' young Tommy smiled easing Katharine pains**

* * *

***WITH FINSTER***

**'Will you settle down' Finster replied calmly checking to see if all the monsters were there**

**'Crabby cabbie' he asked**

**'Make it snappy, the meter is running' Crabby pabby answered**

**'See-monster'**

**'Here and I got my eyes on you' see-monster replied**

**'Lamberella?'**

***Lamberella laughed* **

**'Aha, all present' Finster smiled**

**'That's enough Finster. I will need only the five most horrible' Master Vile replied interrupting Finster**

**'Me, pick me' all the monsters cried at once**

**'Silence, General Professor Longnose will lead you in battle. He is currently conquering a dark galaxy star and will meet you at the quarry' Master Vile instructed**

**'Let's get this show on the road, monsters of the universe... Lord Zedd began**

**'Hey put a sock in it, dads the boss' Rito interrupted**

**'Monsters of the universe, you have been gathered here to seek revenge upon Zordon and the world he protects' Master Vile replied**

**'Yeah' everyone (apart from Zedd) agreed**

**'Well take care of...' the monsters all said**

**'Nothing can stop us now! Those rangers have as much power as a dead battery!' Master Vile exclaimed**

**'Goldar and Rito begin the proper entrance'**

**Yeah! Right. Let's do it' Rito excited replies as they lifted the implosion device above their heads**

* * *

***BACK WITH THE FIVE RANGERS AT AGPD***

**'Sir, I really have to get home, I have a science report to write' Adam-Andrew replies **

**'What's your name, son?' the officer asked**

**'Adam-Andrew' young Adam answered**

**'Adam-Andrew, well hey your mother's just called, she should be down shortly to pick up and your friends' the officer repeated before telling him as the others looked at each other as if to OK then**

**'My mother?' young Adam-Andrew gasped as Katharine and Tommy entered disguised as Adam-Andrew's mum**

**'Wha? The other four replied as they looked on in shock at was in front of them.**

**'Adam-Andrew' young Katharine replied entering the station**

**'Huh' Adam-Andrew cried**

**'Huh' young Aisha, young Trini and young Zachary replied in shock**

**'My baby, are you OK' young Katharine asked**

**'Uh, sure...mum' Adam-Andrew gasped in shock**

**'Where are my glasses, I can't find a darn thing without them' the officer replied looking for his glasses as Adam-Andrew put a police hat over them**

**'I'm in a hurry sir, I need to get this kids home' young Katharine replied**

**'So you're his mother?' the officer asked**

**'Yes, yes, oh yes. I am' young Katharine answered beginning to lose her balance**

**'Whoa' the kids gasped as they rushed to Katharine's and Tommy's side**

**'Come on kids, let's get outta here' young Katharine replies gathering Adam-Andrew and his friends**

**'Wait. Sign these papers please' the officer replied **

**'Oh, OK. Come on kids, thank you officer' young Katharine smiled**

**'Hey mom, what took you so long?' young Adam-Andrew asked as they walked out of the police station**

* * *

***OUTSIDE THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'Man it's a lot further when you can't teleport' young Rocky informed**

**'I'll say, feels like we've been walking for hours' young Aisha agreed**

**'We have been walking for hours' the two young twins pointed out**

**'I can't see where I'm going'' young Tonya moaned**

**'Ah, I getting sand in eyes' young Katharine complained**

**'I can't see anything' young Adam-Andrew whinged**

**'See? I told you those little brats would head straight for the Command Center' Rito replied angering Goldar**

**'Yeah, yeah so you were right, big deal' Goldar complained**

**'It really torques you when I'm right doesn't it monkey boy' Rito teased Goldar**

* * *

***INSIDE THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay, I don't know what else to do, our power banks are still out' Alpha complained**

**'We may have to approach this differently Alpha; we have also gone back in time, if we can only recall what we were involved in at this point in the past' Zordon replied**

**'Unfortunately, all our diaries are logged in the main computer brain. Huh? Oh! Ay-ay-ay, I must be losing my microchips, now I remember! We were spring cleaning and we had to unplug the control panel to vacuum' Alpha replies suddenly remembering what had happened**

**'I don't believe this, all this time our power outage hasn't been due to a sinister force, but due to a simple household appliance, is this true? Zordon asks**

**I'm afraid so Zordon. He he'. Alpha answers laughing**

***alarm sound***

**'Oh ay-ay-ay-ay, the rangers are in trouble' Alpha replies**

**'Teleport them here at once' Zordon orders**

**'Oh, Zordon. Logging in the co-ordinates now' Alpha complained**

**'Rangers' Alpha sighed**

**'Alpha' the young rangers smiled hugging Alpha**

**'I am greatly relieved' Zordon added**

**'Zordon, can't you give us powers to fight Lord Zedd?' young Tommy asks**

**'That would be too dangerous Thomas, if anything happened to it would prevent any chance of the world returning to how it was before the reversal' Zordon answers**

**'He's right. The future wouldn't happen without us in it' young Kimberly-Ann agreed as Billy nodded**

**'Precisely Kimberly-Ann' Zordon nodded**

**'Then what are we going to do?' young Adam-Andrew asked**

**What we need are more power rangers' young Rocky replied**

**Zordon, what about the Alien Rangers from the planet Aquitar' Alpha 5 suggested**

**'What! Alien Rangers' young Aisha said with a shocked look on her face**

**'I have thought of this but these rangers exist on a planet made up entirely of water' Zordon pointed out**

**'They reside in a pod-like structure, but are dependent upon energy obtained from water to function' Alpha added to what Zordon said**

**'I'm afraid the atmosphere on earth will be inhospitable to them, they would be putting their lives in great risk' Zordon replied making the rangers upset**

**'It's the only chance we have' young Rocky pointed out**

**'I think they're right, Zordon' Alpha replies agreeing with the young rangers before adding 'and besides the Alien Rangers would want you to call on them'**

**'Besides, what would we do if the situation were reversed' Tommy pointed out**

'**He's right Zordon' Alpha nodded agreeing with what young Tommy had said**

**'Prepare a galactic alert transmission' Zordon replies seeing Tommy's point**

**'I'll focus the beam towards Aquitar, all systems are go Zordon' Alpha excitedly replied**

'**Alpha please calm down' young Kimberly-Ann asked**

'**Sorry rangers' Alpha replied calming down**

**'Rangers of Aquitar I, Zordon call upon you, the people of earth are in grave peril' Zordon replied as Alpha beamed the message, soon enough the ten young rangers and an adult Billy looked through the viewing globe to see five Alien Rangers appear**

**'Whoa' young Adam-Andrew replies smiling**

**'Wow, they're answering' young Tommy smiled**

**I just knew that they would' Alpha replied getting all the rangers and Billy excited although a little nervous at meeting the Aquitian Rangers.**

* * *

***OUTSIDE THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'Oh will you hurry up, I don't like it here' Goldar moaned**

**'Get this thing to work here' Rito pointed it out**

**'This oughta do it, I'll just set this baby down, in a few minutes this place will be a big dust pile. Pop comes up with some ones now and then, doesn't he?'**

**'Hey, accidents happen' Goldar replied**

**All righty; then. We just light this and when the fuse runs out...' Rito instructed as Goldar lit the wire **

**Kablooie! Bye bye Zordon' Goldar replied 'See ya'**

**'Yeah' Rito agreed**

**Take care!" Goldar replied **

**"Haha. You know, this is almost TOO easy!" Rito smiled **

**"Hey! We'd better get out of here!" **


	4. Aliens Of Aquitar Pt2

**Power Rangers Teens**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Saban Entertainment does**

**Aliens Of Aquitar Pt.2**

* * *

**'Zordon I, Delphine, leader of the Aquitian Rangers, answer your transmission' Delphine replies**

**'We are in dire need of your ****assistance, the earth has been regressed back in time and has under attack of Master Vile' Zordon informed the Alien **** Rangers**

**'Yes Master Vile, a most unwelcome visitor' Delphine replies**

**'I am afraid you're intervention would mean a great risk to your physical well-being, however, we have no choice but to humbly request that you take that chance' Zordon informs the Aquitians of the risk**

**'Does not the planet earth host large of bodies of water upon it' Delphine asks**

**'Oh yes, lakes, and oceans full, not to mention a few swimming pools' Alpha answers a little uneasy**

**'I am not certain whether your particular water sources will sustain us; however that can be determined when the need arises' Delphine replies**

**'What about zords' young Adam-Andrew asks**

**'Yeah they'll need them if they stand a chance against Master Vile' young Tommy answers**

**'I am Cestro, expert in engagement technologies, our battleborgs were presented to us over a millennium ago by your great sage Ninjor' Cestro replied introducing himself**

**'OK, who or what is Ninjor' young Adam-Andrew asked**

**'He was the one that created our power coins we used when were teens before they got destroyed' Billy replied as young Kimberly-Ann nodded**

**'Our battleborgs possess similar technologies to your own piloted zords, but unlike yours we control ours telepathically, they will be at our disposal at a moment's notice' Cestro informed the young rangers**

**'You will have control of our rangers' shogunzords in cases of an emergency' Zordon replied**

**Do not fear Zordon, you did right to call upon us, we shall make preparations to and seat a path to your nearest body of water, until then' Delphine replies making the young kids smile with delight**

**'Totally awesome' Tommy replies smiling**

**'They're really coming' Aisha smiled**

**'Ay-yi-yi! Zordon, there's an implosion device outside the Command Center' Alpha replies **

**'A what?' Young Adam-Andrew asked**

**'Like a bomb, but worse' young Kimberly-Ann answered**

**'Master Vile must have had it planted there' Billy replies **

**'Why weren't we alerted?' Young Rocky asked**

**'Our security scanners were weakened due to the distress transmission sent to Aquitar' Zordon answered**

**'If we don't do something quick then we are all going to be history' young Adam-Andrew added**

* * *

***IN MASTER VILE'S LAIR***

**'Everything is going just as I planned' Master Vile replies**

**'Yes, very soon, we shall rid the galaxy of Zordon, the good deed doer'**

**'And I Master Vile shall reign supreme over the universe!'**

* * *

***BACK AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'Zordon, we got to get out there and disconnect that thing' young Katharine replies**

**'I cannot allow that, rangers the danger is to great' Zordon informed the young rangers**

**'What?' young Tommy asked**

**'Zordon is right rangers, I must go myself. There's no sense in all of you risking your lives as well, besides don't worry, there'll always be an Alpha 6, if something was to happen to me' Alpha told the kids**

**'You can't' young Rocky pleaded**

**'He must Rocky, it is our only chance' Zordon replied**

**'No, I won't let you' young Jason-Lee replied interrupting Zordon**

**'Alpha teleport the rangers out of here' Zordon replied**

**'No, we won't leave you' young Kimberly-Ann replied**

**Kimberly-Ann, you must go to Angel Grove beach and await the alien rangers, if for some reason Alpha and I are not able to guide them, then you ten must. I am counting on you. Now go' Zordon replied sounding rather like the rangers' dad**

**'No' young Kimberly-Ann snapped**

**'Here, take this it will enable you to contact us. It will work like a miniature viewing globe' Alpha replied passing the mini viewing globe to ****Jason-Lee**

**'OK, Alpha' Jason-Lee replied**

**'Now into position and get ready' Alpha replied **

**'We're ready' young Tommy nodded**

**Be careful, we love you' young Aisha replied**

**'Coordinates and destination are set now' Alpha replies before saying 'I love you too rangers'**

**'You must hurry Alpha' Zordon told Alpha**

**'I know Zordon, I'm on my way' Alpha replies as he teleported**

* * *

***AT ANGEL GROVE BEACH***

**'I guess, all we could do now is wait?' young Tonya spoke up**

**'Yeah' the others agreed**

* * *

***OUTSIDE THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'Ay-yi-i-yi-yi-yi-yi. One wrong move and it's ka-pow' Alpha replied talking to himself as he walked towards the implosion device**

**'First, I have to deactivate the the main core of the implosion device. Oh, oh ay-yi-yi-yi-yi, careful Alpha, oh. I can do this. Whew , now if that didn't work then we're finished, oh...talk about pressure. There much better, now just a quick snip, oh ay-yi-yi-yi-yi. Oh, ay-yiy-yi-yi-yi, here goes'**

**'I did it, I did it, we're saved, what a relief. Next time, I'll try it with my eyes open'**

* * *

***BACK WITH MASTER VILE***

**'Argh, Zordon's little food processor on legs has destroyed my implosion device' Master Vile whined**

**'So your great and all powerful Master Vile is merely a mutant after all' Lord Zedd laughed when shaking ****occurred**

**'What is it?' Rita asked**

**I'm not sure, but I'm certain that I don't like it, it was something inherently good and pure' Master Vile answered**

**'I'm allergic to good. Eww' Rita whined**

**'Whatever it is, it's headed towards earth' Master Vile replied**

**'Goldar, Rito. Go find out what's going on, nothing and I repeat nothing must interfere with our great monster party'**

**'Oh boy' Rito replied rather excited**

**'Here, we go again, come on bonehead, let's rock' Goldar complained**

* * *

***BACK ON ANGEL GROVE BEACH***

**'Alpha, you made it, you defused the implosion device' young Jason-Lee smiled**

**'Just barely, Jason-Lee, I made by the solder of my circuit board' Alpha answered**

**'We're still waiting for the alien rangers' Jason-Lee replied**

**'Don't worry rangers, they'll be there soon everything is under control' Alpha replies**

**'Jason-Lee, Bulk and skull are right behind you' young Katharine informs Jason-Lee who was holding the mini viewing globe**

**'So you see light catches and reflects upon various objects sometimes creating a prism effect' Jason-Lee replied changing the subject**

**'How interesting' young Aisha smiled**

**'How boring' young Bulk whinged**

**'Off the beach nerds, we have claim on this turf'**

**'Oh great this is all we need' young Rocky gasped**

**I don't know about you Bulkie, bit I've had enough of being cool' young Skull piped up**

**'Right behind you buddy boy' young Bulk agreed**

**'Oh no, not the little people again' Rito moaned**

**'What's the matter Rito? Afraid of a few children? Goldar asked teasing Rito**

**'Hand over those coins, you don't need them anymore' Rito yells**

**'Forget it Rito, you'll never get near them' young Tommy teased**

**'Get 'em' Goldar replies as him and Rito run after the kids**

******Rito tells Goldar **'Don't let them escape' 

**'Why, you little come back here you little pipsqueaks'**

**'You heard him' Goldar snarled**

**'Lets get these guys' young Kimberly smiled**

**'Come on' the young rangers teased throwing anything they could find at them from rubber rings to shoes**

**'Heads up Rito' young Tommy grinned**

**'Hey, cut that out' Rito warned**

**'Why you little brats, you think these toys are going to save you' Goldar moaned**

**'What's that' Rito asked**

**'Hey' young Tommy gasps**

**'Huh' young Jason-Lee gasps**

**'Look at that' young Kimberly-Ann smiled as the alien rangers arrived and just in time to**

**'Whoa' young Jason-Lee smiled**

**'Cool' young Tommy agreed**

**'Hey there's something fishy about this' Goldar replied seeing the alien rangers standing in front of him**

**'What in the name of...' Rito gasped**

**'This doesn't look good' Goldar whinged**

**'Pop's not going to like this one bit' Rito complained**

**The young rangers decided to step out the way and let the alien rangers take over in battling Rito and Goldar**

**After a few minutes Rito replies 'When the going gets tough, run away'**

**'Welcome, Zordon sent us to meet you, I'm Kimberly-Ann, we're the power rangers' young Kimberly-Ann smiled**

**'Yes, I believe you are, I'm Delphine, the leader of the Alien Rangers, this is Corcus, Cestro, Aurico and Tideus' Delphine replied introducing the young rangers to her team**

**'Aisha, Rocky, Tommy, Jason-Lee, Katharine, Adam-Andrew, Trini, Zack and Tonya' young Kimberly-Ann replied introducing the alien rangers to her team when they walked up to the young rangers and took a long glimpse at them close up**

**'We better get home, before our parents start to get worried' young Adam-Andrew replied **

**'I'll bring Delphine and the other Aquitians back to the command center where Billy is, Adam-Andrew will you be sure to tell my mum and dad that I'll be home a late' young Kimberly-Ann asked**

**'Sure thing' young Adam-Andrew answered**

* * *

***BACK WITH MASTER VILE***

**'Are you sure you saw the alien rangers?' Master Vile asked**

**'Yeah right there' Rito replied before correcting himself ****'I mean right there on earth'**

**'Curses, that meddlesome Zordon must have called for back up' Master Vile replies**

**'Monsters, the time for battle has come, prepare yourselves for the mother of all wars!'**

**'Last one out's a rotten space slug' Rito laughed**

**'Come on move it' Goldar chuckled**

**'Wait please exit in an orderly fashion' Finster ordered**

**'Sometimes, I really hate being the bad guy'**

* * *

***BACK AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'As you can see our situation is grave until we are able to restore our rangers to their ages, we are powerless against Master Vile' Zordon replies informing the Aquitians**

**'A most distressing situation, we shall do everything in our power to come to your aid' Delphine nodded**

**'We also live by the sacred code of the rangers...to destroy evil and protect all that is good' Cestro replies**

**'We can't tell you how much this means to us' Billy replied**

**'You're putting your lives on the line, I wish there was something we can do' young Kimberly-Ann asked**

**'But there is Kimmie, you and the other human rangers shall be our eyes and ears as we accustom ourselves to this planet' Tideus answers**

**As the alarm sounds it scares the alien rangers**

**'Ay-yi-yi, that's our alarm, oh it looks like we're about to be attacked by a large army of terrible monsters' Alpha replies as the alien rangers slowly uncovered their ears**

**I've never seen quite so many mutants in one common area' Tideus frowned looking at the viewing globe**

**'Ay-yi-yi, it's a whole platoon of goons out in the desert' Alpha replies as Billy and Kimberly-Ann moved out the way**

**'I am afraid, my alien friends that it is time for action. I only hope you can act in time' Zordon sighed**

* * *

***BACK IN ANGEL GROVE***

**'Citizens of Angel Grove we are under attack, I repeat we are under attack. You are under mandatory curfew' a female officer replies through a megaphone**

**'Come on guys, let's go' young Tommy whispered as the ten young rangers ran **

**'Return to your homes immediately' the female ****officer replies through a megaphone**

* * *

***BACK INSIDE THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'I've almost got the Aquitians fully briefed on our rangers powers' Billy replied**

**'They'll know everything about calling upon and handling our zords' young Kimberly-Ann added **

**'Excellent, but you must hurry, time is running out' Zordon replied**

**'Knowledge infusion is now complete, we are ready to begin' Delphine replies**

**'I must caution you, you will be in a desert far from any body of water' Zordon informed the Aquitians**

**'Yes, Zordon and now it's morphin time. ****White Aquitar ranger power' Delphine calls out**

**'Black Aquitar ranger power' Corcus calls out **

**'Blue Aquitar ranger power' Cestro calls out**

**'Yellow Aquitar ranger power' Tideus calls out**

**'Red Aquitar ranger power' Aurico calls out as the five rangers all teleported to the desert where they awaited the monster**

* * *

***ANGEL GROVE DESERT***

**'Rangers of Aquitar, full power they replied in unison ****'Power of water, power of light, powers unite'**

**'Monsters attack' Longnose ordered as Aurico battled Parrot Top**

**'Look in to my eyes' the see-monster replied confusing Delphine**

**Crabby Cabbie meanwhile battled Corcus**

**'I'm going to trash you' Garbage mouth boasted**

**'Not likely' Tideus remarks**

**While Cestro battled Longnose himself**

**'I've had enough of this time to grow' Longnose replies as him and the five monsters all grew tall**

**'Power energies of the galaxy hear our call, battleborgs power up' the Aquitians all replied at once**

**'Is that supposed to be a joke' Longnose scoffed**

**'No joke, long nose' Aurico replied**

**'No joke, long nose' Aurico's battleborg repeated**

* * *

***BACK AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'We're almost logged on their signal' Alpha replied as him, young Kimberly-Ann and Billy worked on teleporting the others to the Command Center**

**'Got them' young Kimberly-Ann replied **

**'Excellent' Billy nodded**

**'Phew, you found us' young Tommy smiles**

**'Of course' Billy chuckled**

**Let's go' young Aisha replies as t****he young rangers turned to the viewing globe to see the alien rangers battle against a hoard of monsters**

**'Go get them guys' young Adam-Andrew squealed with delight**

**'Go rangers' Alpha replies**

**'Totally cool' young Katharine smiled**

**'Awesome' young Tommy replied with excitement**

* * *

***BACK WITH THE AQUITIANS***

**'Take this long nose' Aurico replied**

**'Behold the power of Aquitar' both Cestro and Tideus replies in unison**

**'One good turn deserves another' Tideus added**

**'I cannot believe this' Longnose moaned**

* * *

***BACK IN THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'Way to make a come a comeback rangers' Alpha replied excitedly**

**'Let's tell them to put an end to it once and for all' Billy replies sounding rather optimistic**

**'Delphine, time for shogun megazord power' young Kimberly-Ann replies**

* * *

***BACK WITH THE AQUITIANS***

**'Think you're tough, huh, I'm tougher' Longnose bragged**

**We'd better get out of here' the monsters cried in defeat after seeing Longnose get destroyed**

**'Thanks to hydropower, mission is accomplished' the alien rangers replied in unison**

* * *

***BACK AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'Yeah' the young rangers all replied at once**

**'Result' young Kimberly-Ann smiled**

* * *

***BACK WITH MASTER VILE***

**'It was a foolproof plan! Why?' Master Vile moaned**

**Upsy daisy, daddy. Come on don't take it so hard' Rito replied**

**'Daddy, your supposed to be the adult around here now stop it your embarrassing me' Rita complained**

**That's it, I've had with the lot of you, I'm going back to my own galaxy where evil reigns supreme and the bad guys always win' Master Vile whinged**

**'No' Rita and Rito complained as their dad telepoerted back to his own galaxy**

**'Well, congratulations Lord Zedd' Goldar replied in a rather sarcastic tone**

**'Yes' Lord Zedd replied jumping out of his chair in utter happiness**

**'I never thought, I would be so happy to see the goody-goods triumph, but Goldar, I am very happy' he replied as he wondered over to Goldar and kissed him**

**'Ergh' Rito, Goldar and Rita all replied**

**'Now we will finish what Master Vile started' Lord Zedd happily replied as he once again took over the reigns**

**This time, however, we shall play by my rules' he added**

* * *

***BACK IN THE COMMAND CENTER***

**The 10 kids and 6 adults stood and watched the viewing globe as a female news reporter replied:-**

**'The citizens of Angel Grove are once again safe, thanks to some unkown superheroes the mandatory curfew has been lifted. This is Channel 6 reporting'**

**'We saw the superheroes' young Bulk bragged**

**'You actually saw them young man?' the news reporter asked**

**Uh-uh. They were aliens' young Skull answered**

**'And the flew out of the sky' young Bulk added**

**'Of course you did, kids what an imagination' the news reporter replied**

**'Oh, hi' young Bulk replied waving to the TV camera**

**'To those unknown heroes, all of Angel Grove thanks you' the news reporter replies**

**'Hey' young Bulk and young Skull replied**

**'And we thank you too' young Tommy nodded**

**'I'm sure you would have done the same for us' Tideus agreed**

**'Count on it' young Aisha piped up**

**'I am not certain how long it will be before Alpha and I can turn the world back to it's correct time' Zordon informed the young kids, as well as the Aquitians**

**'It's going to be one big job' Alpha agreed**

**I'll help Alpha' Billy smiled**

**'Me too' young Kimberly-Ann smiled**

**'I wish we could say that we will stay on your planet indefinitely. However our initial readings do not offer a positive outlook for an extended stay here' Cestro replies**

**'The atmosphere on earth is extremely harsh and will to allow us to remain for very long' Aurico added**

**'Then we have to find a way to turn the earth back soon as possible' Billy replied **

**'And in the meantime help the Aquitians survive on earth' young Tommy replies**

**'In the meantime, we've got to stick together, from one ranger to another' young Jason-Lee spoke up**

**Thank you for everything and welcome to our planet' young Kimberly-Ann agreed**

**'POWER RANGERS' they all yelled raising their hands into the air**


	5. Climb Every Fountain

**Power Ranger Teens**

**I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Saban Entertainment does**

* * *

**Climb Every Fountain**

**Billy, Kimberly-Ann were with the alien rangers back at the Command Center working on a regenerator that would hopefully return the kids back to their normal ages**

**'Now move the refractile telemetry oscillator aside' Cestro replied**

**Got it' Kimberly-Ann replied **

**'She is extremely intelligent by juvenile human standards, is she not?' Delphine asked**

**'Yes' the others agreed**

**'Very good' Cestro nodded**

**'Thanks, you guys, but I hope the regenerator works in turning us back to normal' young Kimberly-Ann and Billy both replies in unison**

**'Kimmy, if anyone can effectively discover a solution to your problem it is Cestro' Aurico pointed out**

**Well I had the best teacher, isn't that right Billy' she asks Billy (Since they were kids (before Lord Zedd turned the rangers into kids) Billy taught Kim all about computers and gadgets.)**

**'Yeah, of course Kim' Billy answered when their watches beeped **

**'Oh gosh, we have to go to school. Billy replied **

**'They'll be wondering where I am' young Kimberly-Ann added**

**'Those are the only connections that remain, regretfully, my hands are too large to make them' Cestro replies lifting his hands in front of his face**

**'Me and Kim will finish this in my garage after school' Billy replies as he puts the regenerator in his bag**

**'Remember, don't go anywhere, I don't think the world is quite ready to be introduced to you yet' young Kimberly-Ann smiled**

**'We'll be back to check on you later' Billy added**

* * *

***WITH LORD ZEDD & RITA***

**'We finally got that tyrant father of yours out of here' Lord Zedd smiled**

**'Hey, I resent that' Rita moaned**

**'And next will be your bone-headed brother, I still can't believe it all he had to do was destroy the power rangers command center' Lord Zedd added to what had previously said**

**'Aw, quit complaining. What we need is a plan' Rita moaned**

**'You will be happy to know, I already have one' Lord Zedd replied**

**'How wonderful. What's the plan, oh evil husband' Rita asked**

**'As I see it the only two things that stand in the way of us conquering earth are those power brats' power coins and those meddlesome alien rangers' Lord Zedd answers**

**'I hate to say duh...but duh' Rita replies**

**'Don't you see, if we destroy the power coins now, the power rangers can never be restored and the alien flying fish will simply dry up and blow away' Lord Zedd pointed out**

* * *

***BACK AT ANGEL GROVE***

**'OK guys, I'll go home and as soon as me and Kimberly get things started, I'll call you' Billy replied as he caught up with the kids just about to get on the school bus**

**'Want any help Billy, Kimberly-Ann? Young Adam-Andrew asked**

**'Sure, that'd be great' Billy and young Kimberly-Ann answered**

**'Bye' the others called out as they got on the school bus**

* * *

***ON THE SCHOOL BUS***

**'Hey guys, look what we got' young Bulk replied **

**'Water balloons' young Skull added**

**'What are you going to do with those?' young Tommy asked**

**'What do you think?' young Skull asked**

**'Why don't you act your age?' Young Aisha asked**

**'We are, we're kids' young Bulk answered**

* * *

***OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL BUS***

**'Aw, those little rangers are cute' Rito cooed**

**'You remember the plan?' Goldar asked**

**'Sure, I flush them out, you do the rest. It's a piece of cake follow me' Rito answered**

**'If there's a way to mess this up, I'm sure you'll find it' Goldar replied knowing what Rito was really like**

**'I made it' Rito cheered as he landed on top of the rangers' school bus**

**Hello, Mr. Bus driver. Ha ha. How do you stop this thing' he asked**

**'Wh...' the bus driver stuttered**

**'Whoa. Could have done without that' Rito complained**

**'It's an m-m-monster' young Bulk and young Skull stuttered**

**'Oh! That's better' Rito smiled as he stood up and made his way to the bus doors 'Knock knock. Open this up'**

* * *

***BACK IN THE SCHOOL BUS***

**'Oop whoo-ee, that first step's a doozy' Rito replied to himself**

**'Hey, you just can't come in here. We got rules' the driver replied**

**'I'll be out of here before you know it. Say goodnight, pops. Sleep tight' Rito smiled as he made thw bus driver fall to sleep using a beam that appeared out of his eyes**

**'There. That's a good boy. Ha! Ha he's drooling on the steering wheel' Rito replied as all the kids looked at him as if to say he was nuts**

**'All right, here's the deal, you give me what I want and you get to go on your merry way and if not...I'll figure that out later but it won't be good, I'll tell you that. Is that scary?'**

**'I have a plan you guys' young Tommy replied gathering the kids all around him to tell them his plan 'listen up'**

**Oh forget it, aha there you are, you little pip-squeaks, come to papa' Rito snarled**

**'Go' young Tommy yelled as the kids started to pelt Rito with water bombs and anything else they could find**

**'You kids stop that. Don't make me come back there' Rito warned**

**'Beat it' a young girl shouts**

**'Ow, oh, hey, what is this?' he asks himself**

**'Sticky, Aw! Oh'**

**'Get out of here' another young girl shouts as Rito retreats from the bus**

**Meanwhile Goldar waited outside on top of the school bus ready to catch the kids**

**'I'm telling somebody' Rito whined**

**'Bulky, look. I'm a pirate' young Skull replied holding Rito's sword**

**'What? Are you crazy?' young Bulk asked his friend**

**'I'm...I'm out of here' Rito whined as Goldar threw down a net which caught Rito instead of the kids**

**'At last the power coins are ours' Goldar growled as he jumped off the roof of the school bus and landed on Rito **

**'Whoop, get off me you big monkey boy' Rito moaned as he pushed Goldar off him**

* * *

***BACK ON THE BUS***

** 'Mister' young Tommy replies waking the bus driver up**

**'What...What happened?' the bus driver asked**

**'I think you can go now, sir. Everything's OK' young Tommy then answered before him and Katharine returned their seats on the school bus**

**'Hmm. Ah' young Skull replied as the sword glowed blue**

**'Throw it, get rid of it' young Bulk replies as Skull chucked it out of the window**

**You fool' Goldar complained as the sword hit Rito on the head**

**'How could you let them get away?' he asked**

**'Why is it always me? Why isn't it your fault?' Rito asked moaning**

* * *

***BACK WITH RITA***

**'Can't you do anything right' Rita asked complaining**

**'What is it with you?'**

**'It wasn't my fault sis, it was Mr. Goldilocks here' Rito answered**

**'Silence, Kimberly and Billy are putting the finishing touches on their machine that will return the rangers back to normal'**

**Those twerps are always up to something, don't they ever sleep' Rita moaned**

**'Rito, Goldar return to earth and keep an eye on them' Lord Zedd rather angry with Goldar and Rito**

**'We're on our way, master' goldar nodded as he and rito teleported back to earth **

**'Once, Billy and Kimberly completes their masterpiece, he will bring it to the others by the end of the day the power rangers will be finished forever' Lord Zedd chuckled**

**'This should be the last connection, I don't have the equipment I do in the future, No telling what results we'll get' Billy replied as him, Kimberly-Ann and Adam-Andrew worked on the regenerator **

**'Now what?' young Adam asked**

**'We'll have to use our power coins to make the regenerator work that should give it the required current' young Kimberly-Ann answered**

**Meanwhile unbeknownst to Adam-Andrew, Kimberly-Ann or Billy, Goldar and Rito were listening to their conversation outside**

**'Yep, they're in there' Rito replied**

**'Will the generator turn the world back too?' Young Adam asked**

**'I don't even know if it will us back to normal, we'll; just have to wait and see' young Kimberly-Ann answered**

**'So what are they saying in there already? Goldar asked getting impatient **

**'Ssh. Wait a minute' Rito answered as Kimberly-Ann, Billy and Adam left Billy's garage**

** 'Let's go meet the others' young Adam-Andrew suggested **

**'I'll be glad when this nightmare is over' Billy smiled**

**'All right you heard him. Let's go get those coins' Rito replied**

**'Hold it, we must report back to Lord Zedd' Goldar reminded Rito **

**'Oh, come on what are you. A monkey or a mouse? Rito asked his friend**

**Oh, we don't need Ed. Let's grab the coins when they're all together. Are you with me big fella?'**

**'No, not by choice' Goldar sarcastically answered**

**'I don't know what to do if this doesn't work' Billy sighed as him and the two youngster walked down the street'**

**'It will work' young Adam replied**

**They were still unaware that Rito and Goldar were following them**

**'Stay behind me and be quiet' Rito instructed Goldar**

**'D-oh! Would you watch where you're going?'**

**'You know what I'm going to when everything gets back to normal' young Kimberly-Ann smiled**

**'I can't wait to get back to my computer; I really miss surfing the...internet' the young ranger added when she turned round to notice no one there**

**'Ooh. Oh' Rito cried as him and Goldar hid behind a nearby bush**

**'What's the matter?' young Adam-Andrew asked as the three of them stopped in their tracks**

**'Nothing' young Kimberly-Ann replied at the thought she saw someone **

**'That was close' Rito replies **

**'All right, now remember be quiet and watch where you're going' he adds hushing Goldar**

**'Did you hear something?' Young Adam asked as they turned round for the second time **

**'Yeah' Billy answered**

**'Do you think some is following us?' Young Kimberly-Ann asked**

**'Let's hope not' Billy answered**

* * *

***BACK AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'I truly appreciate your help with our retro-animating circuits; they haven't been running right lately' Alpha replies**

**'It is my pleasure Alpha. Anytime I can share my knowledge I please to do...so' Cestro replies before slumping forward due to lack of hydration**

**'Cestro, ay-yi-yi-yi, what's the matter? Alpha asked**

**'Are you losing hydration? Delphine asked**

**I do believe so, Delphine, I must take action to counteract this immediately' Cestro answered**

**'Oh, I fear that I am suffering a similar malady' Aurico added**

**'As am I' Corcus replies**

**'Ay-yi-yi-yi, this is terrible Zordon, what will we do now?' Alpha asked in a panic**

* * *

***BACK WITH BILLY, ADAM-ANDREW & KIMBERLY-ANN***

**'Great, you're all here. Did you bring your power coins' Billy asked as him, Kim and Adam-Andrew greeted the others**

**''Yeah, we got them' the others replied**

**'On its lowest setting, the regenerator should rearrange our molecular structure and turn us back to normal' young Kimberly-Ann replied**

**'Yes, all right' young Katharine and young Tommy replies high fiving each other**

**Would you hurry it up Goldie? Rito moaned**

**'Yeah, yeah, yeah' Goldar replies**

**'They're around here somewhere' Rito replied looking for the youngsters **

**Oh! There they are'**

**Get them!' Goldar replied as the kids stood there ready to panic**

**'Hurry Kim' young Tommy replied panicking at the sight of Goldar and Rito**

**'It's Rito and Goldar' Billy replies as he's put the rangers power coins in the back of the regenerator**

**'I knew we were being followed' young Adam-Andrew replies **

**'Step back' young Kimberly-Ann replied**

'**Got'cha' Goldar replies catching the young rangers **

**'Hold it right there' Rito replies**

**'Hey, what's she doing?' he asks**

**'She's activating...What are we waiting for' Goldar replies **

**'Get her' Rito replies as him and Goldar get ready to give chase **

**'What do you want Rito?' young Kimberly-Ann asked **

**'D-uh, let's see your power coins' Rito answered sarcastically**

**Before Kimberly-Ann could regenerate back in to her teenage form Tommy grabs the regenerator and they make a run for it**

**'The regenerator. Run guys' he cried as he ran and picked it up**

**'**T**he Regenerator**** and anything else you got' Rito added**

**'Let's get them' Goldar replies **

**'Will you help me here, Goldie?' Rito asks**

**'They're after us' young Tonya replied (kinda stating the obvious)**

* * *

***BACK AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'Ay-yi-yi-yi, the closest body of water is the fountain in the town square' Alpha replies**

**'Then, the fountain it is, the dehydration process can be ignored no longer' Zordon informs the automaton**

**'Tideus, is right, we must put their health ahead of anything else. We will deal with whatever consequences arise as a result of their absence'**

**'Right Zordon, I'll teleport them to the fountain immediately' Alpha nods as he teleports the Aquitians to their destination**

* * *

***BACK WITH BILLY AND THE YOUNG RANGERS***

**'Hi, guys' Rito laughs evilly **

**'I'll take that' Goldar replies snatching Billy's and young Kimberly-Ann's regenerator from the clutches of Tommy**

'**Hey' the young rangers reply**

**Thank you, much obliged kiddies' Goldar replies **

**'All right, you guys asked for it' Billy replied standing up strolling towards Rito and Goldar**

**'Right' Rito replied shooting a beam from his eyes that forms Billy to crash into a wall, slightly hurting his back**

**'Billy' the kids cried**

**'I got the power coins' Goldar boasted**

**'Billy, are you alright?' the young rangers ask**

**'Yeah, I think so' Billy answers **

**'Excellent work Rito' Lord **

**'Oh no Lord Zedd' young Tommy replies as the young rangers all stood up**

**'Funny, you all look smaller than I remember. Oh, Rita' Lord Zedd replies looking at the young kids**

**'Ha, let's get on with it shall we?' Rita complained**

**'I couldn't agree with you more, my dear' Lord Zedd agreed as he turned the power coins to mere gold dust**

**'Bye-bye' Goldar teased as he let the gold dust fall out of his hands**

**'Like golden dust floating in the wind so shall your planet earth. Perish' Lord Zedd teased**

**'Kimberly-Ann' Billy replies running to see a young Kimberly-Ann in tears **

**'I'm not going to let you get away with this' young Kimberly-Ann sobbed as she comforted by Billy**

**'The time has come, power rangers for you to prepare for the end of your world. ha ha! Lord Zedd teases the young rangers making Kimberly-Ann get even more annoyed to the point she wanted to fight anything and everything in sight including Billy (who she lightly punched as he hugged her)**

**'Alpha come in this Billy' Billy replies**

**'Yes, Billy' Alpha replies**

**'Teleport Kim to the command center, where she can calm down please' Billy asked**

**'Right way Billy' Alpha answered**

**'Thanks Alpha' Billy replies thanking his friend**

**Let's see, that's one's yours, this is mine' Rito replies as he passes Goldar's sword to him while still holding on to his sword and the regenerator **

**'Well, without the power coins this is useless' Goldar replies chucking the robot regenerator on the floor in front of where the rangers were**

**We're out of here' Rito replied as him and Goldar disappeared**

**'What are we going to do now?' young Aisha asked**

**'The power coins are gone and the regenerator is history. There is nothing much we can do' young Jason-Lee replies**

**'Is Kim going to be OK Billy?' young Adam-Andrew asked Billy**

**'Adz, I honestly don't know but I can tell you guys she had her heart wrapped into doing this project' Billy answered**

* * *

***BACK WITH RITA & LORD ZEDD***

**'What a pretty package wrapped up so nice and neat and it's not even my birthday'**

**'Perfect isn't it'**

**'The Aquitian rangers alone in town, the power coins destroyed, what more could we ask for?' Rita asked in a rather evil tone**

**'How about a monster attack' Rito answered and suggested at the same time**

**'I can't believe it, twice in one day your brain has proven operational' Lord Zedd nods in agreement**

**'Thank you, you're too kind' Rito chuckles to himself**

**'It would be a shame to waste Billy's and young Kimberly-Ann's machine' Lord Zedd replies **

**'Excellent idea, Zeddie' Rita agreed**

**'Hey, it was my idea' Rito exclaimed in an angry tone **

**'Never mind' Lord Zedd moans taking a seat back on his throne**

* * *

***BACK WITH THE YOUNG RANGERS & BILLY***

**'Hello, power rangers, I've been sent to make a few changes' Slotsky replies**

**'Huh' the rangers cried out**

**'Stand back you guys' Billy replies **

**'You can't take this by yourself' Adam-Andrew replies getting his point across but not really succeeding **

**'I don't have a choice' Billy reminded the small lad**

**'Hey, wait a minute! Where'd they go?' Slotsky moaned**

* * *

***AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

'**Ohh' Alpha cries**

**'Man, that was close' young Tommy replies**

**'Thanks Alpha' young Aisha and young Tonya both reply**

**'As always it was my pleasure' Alpha replies **

**'Alpha, where are the Aquitians?' young Jason-Lee asks**

**'Their hydration levels were dangerously low, we teleported them to the nearest body of water' Zordon answers prompting the kids to look up**

**'Where are they Alpha?' young Aisha asked**

**'At the fountain in the center of town' Alpha answers**

**'Well did you try and contact them and saw that we needed their help?' Billy asked**

**'Unfortunately their telepathic powers do not function during hydration' Zordon answered**

**'I should do it on my own then' Billy replied as young Kimberly-Ann re-joins her fellow rangers and best friends**

**'I'm coming with you Billy' Kim replied wanting revenge on someone for ruining the regenerator she and Billy had worked on**

**Kim, I really hate to say this, but I'm older than you and I'm telling you to stay here for your own good' Billy replied **

**'Billy, I'm not taking no as an answer' Kim replies as Billy moved her back to join the other youngsters**

**'Kim, you have to stay here please' Billy pleaded knowing how temperamental Kim could easily get**

**'No Billy' Kim replies raising his voice a little making Kim look at her feet before joining the other 9 kid rangers**

**'Alpha, can you teleport me there right away' Billy asks **

**'Of course, prepare for teleportation' Alpha answers**

* * *

***AT ANGEL GROVE TOWN CENTER***

**Onlookers stood in amazement at the five Aquitians that stood before them in the fountain to rehydrate when Billy interrupted**

**'Guys, it's me...Billy, hurry we need your help, there's a monster heading this way' Billy replied before correcting himself 'Correction, the monsters here' **

**As Billy tried to get the Aquitians attention, Slotsky arrived on the scene**

'**Ahh, there you are, Billy!' Slotsky teased **

**Sure enough the sight of Slotsky caught the alien rangers attention**

'**Ha-ha! Time for fun, Rangers! Tengas, show 'em what ya got' he teased**

**"It's Morphin' Time!" Delphine calls out**

'**Rangers of Aquitar, we need full power' the five Aquitians cried out in unison**

'**Alien Rangers! Hah!' Slotsky replies **

'**Ooo! Fancy-schmantzy' he teases before calling upon the tengas 'Get 'em, featherbrains'**

'**Prepare for attack! Let's go!' Delphine orders her teammates **

**As the alien ranger engage in a battle, Billy goes and join the other Angel Grove civilians in cheering the Aquitians on**

'**They're amazing, who are they' a lady (who was standing next to Billy) asks**

**I dunno. But whoever they are, they're heroes' Billy answers smiling as he and the other Angel Grovians cheered them on while the alien rangers battled the tengas**

'**Is your species ticklish' Aurico asks the tengas as he tickled one of the tengas' foot**

**During the battle Slotsky joined in with the fun when the alien rangers flipped over the monsters head**

'**Hey, no fair! Just wait till I get my own back on you' Slotsky moaned as he was joined by two feather-brained tengas**

'**You'll get your chance' Cestro teased the golden robot monster as he kicked and breakdanced his way to defeating the monster while Delphine, Corcus, Tideus and Aurico battled the tengas (while the young rangers and a bad tempered Kimberly-Ann watching on through the viewing globe in the Command Center).**

'**Those Alien Rangers are ruining all my fun! Do something' Slotsky moaned and ordered the tengas**

'**All right! We're out of here! The tengas cry as they flew up to the sky leaving Slotsky alone to battle the rangers. **

**10 seconds after Slotsky left, the crowd including Billy erupted in cheers, Slotsky meanwhile decided to move on to the quarry.**

**The alarm soon sounded back at the Command Center where Alpha and young Kimberly-Ann were working on something technical**

'**Ay-yi-yi! Sensors indicate that Slotsky's at the quarry! Rangers, you must get there, right away! Alpha replies as Kim spotted the trouble in the viewing globe**

**Soon enough the five rangers were teleported to the quarry where Slotsky was waiting for them**

'**Power of water, brought from the sky! Powers of light! Powers unite' they cried for the second time in unison **

'**Wait till you see what's up next!' Slotsky boasted**

'**Oh yeah' Aurico replies before adding 'what goes up, must come down' as the five rangers jumped from the top of a building to the ground where Slotsky was**

'**Hey, check out my magnetic personality' Slotsky replies teasing the rangers before taking the blasters from two of the rangers and firing them at the Aquitians. 'Let's see if these things work'**

'**Guess they work! Hey, come back here, you chickens! I'm not through with you yet!' he moaned. Soon enough the Aquitians and Slotsky were battling one another, when they decided to split up, Aurico would take the monster from the north, Tideus and Corcus took the monster from south while Delphine and Cestro would take the monster from the east. Aurico snuck up behind Slotsky without him even knowing**

'**Sir, your food's here.' Aurico replies as Slotsky turned round **

'**Did I order something?' Slotsky rather stupidly asks**

'**Yeah, a knuckle sandwich!' Aurico answers punching Slotsky in the face **

'**Well, are you ready to give up yet?' Tideus and Corcus replies as they do a spinning fly kick to the monsters stomach**

'**No way! You cheated! I'm supposed to win!' Slotsky moaned**

* * *

***BACK WITH RITA & LORD ZEDD***

'**Enough of this nonsense!' Lord Zedd whined**

'**Oh mighty sceptres, make our monster GROW!' Lord Zedd and Rita reply as they put their sceptres together**

* * *

***BACK WITH THE AQUITIANS***

'**We need the Battle Borgs!' Delphine replies **

'**Right' the others agree with their leader**

'**Battleborgs! The Alien Rangers of Aquitar call on your power... NOW!' they reply in unison **

'**C'mon!' Slotsky teased **

'**Ready positions!' Aurico replies 'Attack mode!'**

**Launch sequence, NOW! The rangers' battleborgs reply**

'**Monster, you're finished!' Aurico replies**

* * *

***BACK AT THE FOUNTAIN***

**With Slotsky now defeated, the young rangers (except Kimberly-Ann) and Billy stood by near by wall and watched as the Mayor of Angel Grove stands in front of the crowd and replies 'Citizens of Angel Grove, as you know, our town has come under the attack of horrible alien forces. But thanks to our new friends from a faraway land, all is well. We are safe! And it is for this reason that I present our Aquitian Rangers with the highest honor for bravery: the golden star!' The alien rangers meanwhile looked round and wondered why everyone was cheering for them**

'**Well I guess we don't have to worry about them being seen in public anymore.' Young Tommy replied**

'**Except they may need celebrity bodyguards now!' young Rocky added **

'**I think everything's cool. Everything's okay again!' young Aisha smiles**

'**For now, Aisha.' Billy reminded the young girl**

'**He's right. We've lost our Power Coins forever' young Adam-Andrew agreed**

'**Yeah also Kim's and Billy's device is ruined' young Tonya replies **

'**Not to mention, the Aquitians can't stay here indefinitely. We've got a lot of things to figure out, you guys. Things are just gonna get worse... Much worse.' Billy reminded the young kids**

* * *

**Apologies for the lack of updates, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**


	6. The Alien Trap

**Power Ranger Teens**

**I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Saban Entertainment does**

**I only own the Scrap Attack monster**

* * *

**The Alien Trap**

**Another sunny day arose in Angel Grove Park, where young Katharine, young Jason-Lee and young Thomas were waiting with what looked like what could be described as something weird while a woman sat watching the two kids surrounded by shopping.**

'**I hope Billy and Kimberly-Ann get back soon. This things making me nervous' young Katharine replied**

'**I sure hope it works' young Thomas replies**

**'And then... Billy is going to make one for the Aliens... so that they can rehydrate!' Katharine replied**

**'What do you call it again? Young Jason-Lee asks**

**'It's a molecular hydro atmospheric generator, it analyzing moisture and gasses in our air. It tries to create water similar to Aquitar's or something like that' young Thomas answers**

**'You poor darlings' the woman replies as she walks up to the three youngsters**

**'Uh, oh' young Thomas whispered**

**'What parent in their right mind would leave children like you alone with such dangerous equipment?' the woman asked**

**'Dangerous' young Thomas and young Jason-Lee whispered**

**'You could get into all sorts of trouble' the woman replies**

**'We're fine' young Katharine pointed out**

**'Really' the young Oliver-Scott twins agreed**

**'Ohhh, well, I-I-I'm left with no choice. I'm simply going to have to turn it over to the proper authority!' the woman sighed as Kimberly-Ann and Billy returned with a box full of scrap metal amongst other things**

**'Hey! Didn't I tell you kids not to play with my science experiment?' Billy replied as Kim joined Katharine and the Oliver-Scott twins**

'**I'm sorry, ma'am. It appears as though my little brothers & sisters like to get into trouble.' Billy replies**

**'Little brothers and sisters' young Thomas mouths to Katharine, Kimberly-Ann and Jason-Lee**

**"Well yes! I was just worried!' The woman replies **

'**Thanks. I appreciated it' Billy replies thanking the lady before replying 'And if you four keep it up, you're gonna lose your allowance!'**

'**Lose our allowance?' Young Kim asked **

'**Just trying to make it believable!' Billy answered**

'**Did you find what you needed?' Young Katharine asks**

'**Yeah. C'mon' Billy answered**

'**Wow! I don't get it' young Jason-Lee asks all confused**

**'What do we need all this stuff for if that already works?' young Thomas asks**

**"Well, that was just a prototype to see if we could duplicate the water on Aquitar. So now we're gonna use a similar device that, when placed in the lake, will transform the entire body of water, allowing the Aquitians to rehydrate' young Kimberly-Ann and Billy answered in unison**

'**So if this works, it means that they can stay on our planet and they can help us fight Zedd & Rita?' young Katharine asks**

'**And maybe even get us back to the future!' young Jason-Lee replied kinda pushing the boundaries**

'**Let's hope' Billy sighed**

* * *

***WITH LORD ZEDD & RITA***

'**Those Meddling Morphers must be stopped! Hmm, I'll steal Billy's precious generator. That'll put a damper on his rehydrating plans. And then those Alien Ranger drips will have to flee home!' Lord Zedd replies**

* * *

***AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

'**There, that should do it. Once I place this in the water, the Molecular Generator will mutate it into a match for Aquitar. Thus allowing you to rehydrate' Billy replied **

'**Quite impressive, Billy' Alpha nods**

'**Excellent work! Way to go!' Cestro replies**

'**Are you alright?' young Kimberly-Ann asks**

'**Ay-yi-yi!' Alpha moaned**

'**Just... getting weaker' Cestro replies slumping over**

'**It must be his hydration level' Zordon replies**

'**My people and I... need to rehydrate... soon' Cestro informs Billy and Kimberly-Ann**

'**Ay-yi-yi-yi! We must hurry!' Alpha whines**

'**I suggest you try to find a secluded area, Billy, Kimberly-Ann. Somewhere where you won't be disturbed by the curious citizens of Angel Grove' Zordon informs an anxious Billy and worried young Kimberly-Ann**

'**Well, the north side of Angel Grove Lake is always deserted' Billy suggested**

'**Inform the others.' Cestro sighs**

* * *

***WITH THE OTHER YOUNG RANGERS***

**"Mmm! May I have another one, please?" Delphine asks **

**"Delphine, that's your fifth one!" young Aisha replies passing Delphine another ice popsicle **

**"But, these frozen delights are so... delicious! How can we stop?' Tideus asks**

'**Can I please go now?' the ice cream man asks**

**"Yeah, sure. Thanks mister!' young Tonya answers**

'**What are the two you call... Bulk & Skull... doing?' Delphine asks**

'**They're fishing' young Adam answers**

'**Oh' Tideus replies while still having a popsicle in his mouth**

'**They are trying to... uhh, catch the fish' young Tommy replies **

'**For what purpose?' Delphine asks not expecting what young Aisha was going to say next**

'**Uhh. To eat?' young Aisha asks**

**"To eat them?' Delphine asks shocked watching young Bulk and Skull fish**

'**No! You gotta hold it tight, like me! Watch the master' young Bulk replies to his friend**

'**I dunno, Bulkie. I get kinda nervous around fish. What if one of 'em jumps up and bites my eyeball or something?' young Skull rather stupidly asks**

**"Get real, dweeb! You have to be in charge around here' young Bulk answers before informing his young friend 'King of the sea! Know what I'm saying?**

'**Sure, king of the sea!' young Skull replies**

'**As a species who dwell in the water, we cannot stand idly by and let... those two... disturb the poor, defenseless creatures' Delphine suggests as they launched an attack on the unexpected kids**

'**Bulkie, I got something!' young Skull replies pulling on the fishing rod**

'**Hold on to it, Skull! Reel that sucker in!' young Bulk replies**

'**I'm losin' it!" young Skull panics **

'**You gotta be king of the Sea!' young Bulk replies as they both fell in to the water**

'**King of the sea, huh?' young Skull asked splashing his friend**

'**Looks like those two are all washed up!' young Katharine laughs**

'**That drained me' Aurico replies falling on his knees**

'**Aurico, are you alright?' young Katharine asks**

'**We need water... soon!' Aurico answers**

'**Guys!' the young rangers all replies in unison**

'**We're ready' Delphine nods to the young rangers**

* * *

***WITH LORD ZEDD & RITA***

'**Ahh, perfect. The Goofy Parade is heading for the great outdoors! You two numbskulls are going to show up, for a little fun in the sun!' Lord Zedd replies**

'**Hey great! Maybe I'll get a chance to work on gettin' a sun-bone! Hahaha!' rito joked **

'**Silence! Just bring me that device, or I'll see to it that you really get burned!' Lord Zedd replies**

* * *

***BACK AT ANGEL GROVE LAKE***

'**Your lakes are very beautiful. Reminds me of home' Delphine replies**

'**I don't think I've been around here!' young Katharine replies**

'**Not many people have. It's hard to get to' young Thomas confesses **

'**Look out!" Rito jokes **

'**Goody! A day at the lake with the Power Runts!' Goldar moans **

'**Hope ya packed a picnic! Hehehe!' Rito chuckles 'No? Aw, too bad! Just hand over that device!'**

**'We are in need of that.' Delphine replies**

'**Aww, I'm sorry to hear that. But Ed needs it more! And what the big guy wants, the big guy gets!' Rito replies **

'**Concentrate... friends!' Tideus informs his fellow rangers**

'**Uh-oh!' Rito whines**

'**HEY! What's goin' on here?' the skeleton asks**

'**We've been launched!' Goldar answers**

'**Hang on, Skipper! Your lil' buddy's comin' to save ya!' Rito replies **

'**C'mon, let's move. We've got to get the generator in the water to start the process' young Kimberly-Ann informs the rangers as her and Billy swim out to put the generator in place**

* * *

***BACK WITH LORD ZEDD & RITA***

'**What's truly baffling is why I keep relying on those two mindless buffoons! Ah! Those pinheads can't do anything right!' Lord Zedd complains**

'**Ohh! Those irritating Aliens are going to rehydrate in the lake!' Rita moaned**

'**Wait! That's it! Of course, the lake! Ah, my dear' Lord Zedd replied**

'**Zeddie... I see that twisted look in your eye!' Rita chuckled**

'**Oh no! He's got that look in his eye again!" Squatt replies scared**

'**Think about it! Billy's and Kimberly-Ann's device is designed to remove the earth's impurities. But they never took into account lunar toxic waste!' Lord Zedd informs his wife**

'**I think I see where you're going with this! I like it!' Rita chuckles**

'**After we dump our own space waste into the water, those galactic do-gooders will be destroyed forever!' Lord Zedd replied**

'**You're a real smart guy, Zeddie!' Rita smiled**

'**Go on!' Lord Zedd grins**

'**I knew I didn't marry you for your looks!' Rita replies **

'**And, I can think of no one better to intoxicate the lake, than our very own Erick & Merrick, the Barbaric brothers!' Lord Zedd suggested**

'**Those are rude, crude dudes and I love 'em!' Rita agrees**

'**Hooray! The Barbaric Brothers! Hoo-hoo-hoo!' Squatt joyfully smiles**

* * *

***BACK ON ANGEL GROVE LAKE***

'**Like, surf's up, dude!' Merrick replies**

'**For sure, bro!' Erick agrees**

'**Alright, guys. The device is set, do your thing' young Kimberly replies**

**"Nothing like a little toxic waste to get your circulation goin' Merrick chuckles to himself**

'**Heh, going nowhere, that is!'**

'**Well, if my calculations are correct, they should be soaking up Aquitian water now' Billy informs his fellow young rangers as Kimberly-Ann rejoined her friends**

'**It's gross a-mundo!' Merrick replies as he dumps a purple liquid in the water**

'**Something's... happening!' Cestro replies**

'**Wait! What's happening?' young Kimberly-Ann and Billy replied in unison**

'**What's wrong Kimberly-Ann, Billy?' Young Jason-Lee asked**

'**Cool, dude!' Erick exclaims**

'**Huh-huh!' Merrick nods**

'**Losing... focus... Rangers!' Aurico cries**

'**We're baaack! Hehe!' Goldar cheerfully replies**

**'I wouldn't have guessed' young Tonya replies sarcastically**

**'I'm afraid the water's unsuitable for swimming, thanks to the Barbaric Brothers! Hehehe!' Goldar adds to what he previously said**

'**Yeah!' Rito agrees**

'**Oh no! Billy, Kimberly-Ann they've contaminated the lake!' young Thomas replied **

**'Quick! Get out of the water!' young Kimberly-Ann cries**

'**Not so fast, little fishies!' Rito chirps up**

'**Isn't that nice boys & girls? He-he! Aww, I've always wanted my own fishbowl! Ha-ha!' he laughs**

'**Now the lake contains a chemical that will destroy you, Rangers. I'm afraid there's no way out!' Goldar replies**

'**So, like, should we stick around, ya know, or go get a burrito?' Erick asks his brother**

'**Chill out! We gotta make sure those Power Rangers are done for!' Merrick answers**

'**Ha-ha! Neener, neener, neener!' Rito teases**

'**Oh! Looks like time is running out, Power Peewees!' he replied carrying on teasing the young rangers and Billy**

'**Rito let 'em go' young Aisha replies**

'**Boo-hoo!' Rito sarcastically replied**

'**Never, you brats! Once the toxic chemicals have destroyed the Aliens, the end of all the Power Rangers will be a reality!' Goldar snarled prompting Kim to go in one of her wait till I get my hands on you moods**

* * *

***BACK WITH RITA & LORD ZEDD***

'**Hahah! Look at the little fish squirm! It makes me hungry for sushi!' Rita cackled**

'**That's just an appetizer, my dear. Once the Rangers are history, I'll unleash the Barbaric Brothers on the entire world! Ha-ha!' Lord Zedd replies**

* * *

***BACK AT ANGEL GROVE LAKE***

'**After we destroy the Rangers, I need to wax my board!' Merrick smiles**

'**Sure!' Erick agreed with his brother**

* * *

***BACK AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

'**Have you made any progress, Alpha?' Zordon asks**

**"Ay-yi-yi! I'm still trying to penetrate the force field around the Alien Rangers, but it's too powerful!" Alpha answers**

**"You must keep trying, Alpha. If we do not free them, then Zedd's Barbaric Brothers will contaminate all of Angel Grove.' Zordon informs the automaton**

* * *

***BACK AT ANGEL GROVE LAKE***

'**If we can get Rito's controller, me or Kim can take the force field down' Billy suggested**

'**I know what to do.' young Tommy replies as the kids all smile and laugh, before the eleven rangers place their hands together in the center of the circle and break off with a shout**

'**Leeett's... go!' they shout in unison**

'**Anybody up for a game of tag?' young Rocky asked**

'**Thomas, you're it!' he replies chasing Thomas**

'**Alright, catch me if you can!' young Thomas chuckles running up to Goldar and Rito**

'**What's goin' on?!' Rito asks**

'**Duhhh! I dunno! Some kind of trickery!'' Goldar answers**

'**I don't get it!' rito replied getting all confused**

'**It's tag, Rito. And I'm it, man, I love this game.' Young Thomas explained**

'**Game? I love games! Oh! Oh! I wanna play! I wanna play!' Rito smiled **

'**No, you fool! It's some kind of trap!' Goldar moans**

'**Nuh-uh!' Rito disagreed **

'**Whoever catches me, wins. Catch me if you can!' young Thomas teased**

'**Why you little... wait till I get my hands on you!' Rito whined**

**"I win! Ha-ha!' **

**"Nope. You lose!" young Thomas replies as he kicks the controller device from Rito's hands making it fly up in the air where Kim jumps up and catches it before passing it on to Billy**

**'Kim why don't you help me release the Alien Rangers from the force field?' Billy asked**

**'Yes please' young Kimberly-Ann answered as Billy shown her what to**

'**Where'd it go?' Rito asked **

**"Grrr! You fool!' Goldar moans as Billy and Kimberly-Ann both press a few random buttons on the device with the rest of young Rangers around them, they aim the skull head towards the lake which in turn fires a beam and lifts the force field off of the Aquitians**

'**Dohh! I told you not to fool around! Look what've you done! Lord Zedd will have your skull for this!' Goldar informs his 'friend'**

'**Ohhh, now I'm gonna get it! Ah, well. Might as well get this over with. See ya!' Rito replies as he teleports off to meet his fate.**

* * *

***BACK WITH RITA AND LORD ZEDD***

'**Rita! I'm going to send every one of your brother's bones to a different dog pound in Angel Grove!' Lord Zedd argued**

'**Are you blaming Rito for this mess?' Rita asked her husband**

'**Well...' Lord Zedd answered**

'**Maybe it was monkey breath!' Rita suggested**

'**Ohh, it doesn't matter. I still have the Barbaric Brothers!' Lord Zedd grinned**

'**Yeah' Rita agreed**

**''I'll order them to tear Angel Grove apart! Heh!' Lord Zedd laughs**

* * *

***BACK AT ANGEL GROVE LAKE***

'**Are you guys alright?' young Kimberly-Ann asks**

'**We're fine, Kimmie. But wait! Zordon is trying to contact us, telepathically' Cestro answers**

**"Rangers, the Barbaric Brothers have launched an attack on Angel Grove. Are you strong enough to go into battle?' Zordon asks**

'**We'll handle the Barbaric Brothers, Zordon.' Cestro answered**

'**But you guys are too weak!' young Thomas replies**

'**We are Rangers, Tommy' Cestro replies trying to calm Thomas' nerves**

'**It's Morphin' Time!' Delphine calls out although rather weak**

'**Rangers of Aquitar, we need full power!' the five Aquitians cried out in unison**

'**We must reserve our energy' Cestro pointed out**

'**Right!' Delphine agrees **

'**You Surf-and-turf Rangers! Now I'm, like, totally bummed out!' Merrick moans**

* * *

***BACK WITH RITA AND LORD ZEDD***

'**The Barbaric Brothers are really mad!' Goldar replies as he takes a peak through Rita's telescope**

'**Good! Then they'll be even madder when they're really big!' Lord Zedd replies as he aims his beam towards the Barbaric brothers**

'**Grow, monsters, grow!' Rita and Lord Zedd replies together**

* * *

***IN THE ANGEL GROVE DESERT***

'**Whoa, mondo! Excellent, Zedd!' Merrick gasps**

'**Like, awesome!' Erick agrees**

'**Battleborgs! Power of water, power of light, powers unite!' the rangers all cry out in unison**

'**Power up!'**

'**Check this out!' Erick replies**

'**Whoa! Dude, no way!' Merrick gasps**

'**Way, dude! Duh!' Erick sighs**

'**Surf's up' Merrick replies**

**"Dudes, I'm cuttin' in!' Erick replies as he attacks three of the five battleborgs**

'**I will avenge my companions!' Corcus pipes up after being quiet**

'**Round and round she goes...' a third monster called Scrap Attack replies**

'**No, you barbarian! Release my borg, now! Corcus shouts**

'**And where she stops, only I know!' Erick teases as he throws Corcus' battleborgs making it crash into Tideus' and Cestro's battleborgs**

'**We must use all of our powers to defeat them!' Aurico replies **

'**Now!' Delphine asks**

'**Be strong!'**

**Alien dudes, I got somethin' for ya!' Merrick replies **

**"Hey, let's play Wipe Out!"**

'**Cool!' Erick cackles**

'**He's it!'**

'**Awesome! Hey, hold still. I don't want to make a mess!' Merrick informs his brother**

'**You hideous, evil creature! You will not get away with this! On the sacred words of the Aquitar, I promise you, you will not!' Corcus replies**

'**C'mon! Put it in gear!' Erick replies pushing his brother to the brink**

'**I'm totally stoked, man!' Merrick laughs**

'**Battle Borg, spin!' Tideus pipes up**

'**Yes! Now the tide of battle has turned!' Aurico smiles**

'**Combine energy!' **

'**Right!' Delphine nods in agreement**

'**Energize' Aurico replies**

'**Energize' the red battleborg repeats**

'**We need Shogun Megazord power, now!' Delphine replies**

'**Like, Charge!' Merrick replies **

'**This is bogus, man!' Erick adds**

* * *

***BACK WITH LORD ZEDD & RITA***

'**Whoa! That's scary lookin'!' Rito replies 'hi there!'**

'**Is there no one I can count on to stop those obnoxious Aliens?' Rita asks herself**

'**Some kind of big, ugly, eye monster!' Rito answers looking through his sister's telescope**

'**Take your boney paws off of my telescope, you creepy loser!' Rita shouts**

'**Who you callin' a creepy loser?! At least I didn't marry Ed!' Rito asks**

**"His name is ZEDD! ZEDD!' Rita yells as she answers her dimwitted brother's question**

**"Ugh, I'm getting one of your headaches now. Bah!' Lord Zedd complained**

* * *

***BACK AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

'**How does it look?' Cestro asks a young Kimberly-Ann**

'**The Generator's useless now, and building a new one would take too long' young Kimberly-Ann answers close to tears**

'**I'm sorry. You have no choice, Rangers. You must return home' Zordon informs the Aquitians**

'**But we can't leave you, Zordon. Zedd will launch another attack and will be victorious' Corcus replies**

**"'To stay would mean to perish. You have already risked your lives to help us' Zordon replies**

'**Zordon's right. You need to return home' Billy replies agreeing with Zordon**

**'Somehow we'll find a way to deal with Zedd' young Kimberly-Ann adds**

'**Even in your darkest moment, you think not of yourselves, but of us. You are truly brethren, and I am honored to share the power of the Rangers with you, and your friends' Tideus smiles knowing that they and the earth rangers did all they could**

'**We go now. But we go not for good. We will search for a way to return. For never has there been a battle that we have run from. Or friends, that we have turned our backs on' Corcus replies**

'**Take care, Billy, take care young Kimmie and may the power protect you both' Delphine replies 'Goodbye, Zordon'**

'**Alpha' she adds**

'**Goodbye, Aquitians!' Alpha replies as the Aquitians were teleported back to Aquitar**

'**Ay-yi-yi-yi! What are we going to do now, Zordon?' Alpha asks overloading his circuit board**

'**Alpha we'll find a way, we always do, that is why Zordon picked us as Rangers' young Kimberly-Ann answers calming Alpha down**


	7. The Attack Of The Sixty Foot Bulk

**Power Ranger Teens**

**I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Saban Entertainment does**

**I only own the name Craig**

**The Attack Of The 60 foot Bulk**

* * *

**The ranger kids (except Kimberly-Ann) were all relieved to have a day off from helping the Aquitians save Angel Grove, as along with their class they went on a field trip to Splash City. All the kids were decked in their swimming clothes, with towels in their possession. Billy was also there to help keep an eye on the rangers and the rest of the class with Mr. Wilton**

**'It's really nice of Bulk's uncle to open up the water park for our class. It's gonna be great!' young Aisha replies**

**'Yeah it is shame Kim isn't here to enjoy it' young Adam-Andrew sighed. Kim was back at the Command Center helping Alpha**

**'Thomas, it's also nice of your Uncle William to act as a chaperon!' Mr. Wilton smiles **

**'Ah, it's my pleasure, Mr. Wilton' Billy smiles back**

**The Ranger kids finally reach the inner entrance of the Water Park and rush over to gaze in amazement at the massive water park. **

**'This is awesome!' young Rocky squeals as Mr. Wilton notices to young boys playing around**

**'Hey, you two! None of that!' Mr. Wilton replies as he goes and deals with the two boys**

**'Man, this is gonna be fun! But I just can't help thinking about the Aquitians' young Thomas replies**

**'Yeah! What if they didn't have enough power to get home?' young Adam-Andrew asks**

**'Or if they dried out before getting to water!' young Rocky added**

**'Billy, can you contact Zordon for us? Young Katharine asks**

**'Katharine, you know we should only use the communicator for an emergency!' Billy answers when the nine young rangers surround him**

**'Aww, come on, Billy! You have to! Please?' Young Aisha pleaded**

'**Alright! Alright!' Billy replies giving in**

**'Yes!' young Thomas, young Rocky and young Adam-Andrew all reply **

**'Zordon, this is Billy. Come in!' Billy replies**

* * *

***AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**While Alpha and Kimberly-Ann were working on something, Zordon watches closely when Billy called in**

**'Billy, I read you. Is everything alright?' he asks **

**'We were wondering if the Aquitians made it home in time to rehydrate?' Billy asks as the young rangers listen closely**

**'I have not heard from them yet. I'll try to contact them now. Standby' Zordon answers making the call (with a little help from Kim) to the Aquitians**

**'Aquitians, this is Zordon of Earth! Please make contact.' Zordon replies**

**'Greetings, Zordon. We are nearly rehydrated. Our regards and thanks to you, and the Earth Rangers' Delphine smiles**

**'And ours to you and the others, Delphine. Zordon out' Zordon nods as he asks Kim to kindly end the transmission**

**'Good news, Billy. The Aquitians send their regards and thanks. They are well!'**

**'Zordon how's Kim?' Young Adam-Andrew asks**

**'I'm Fine, Ads' young Kim answered returning to helping Alpha find ways of how to return her and the other ranger kids (except Billy) back to their normal age**

**Fantastic!' young Katharine cheerfully exclaims**

**'Billy, remind the young Rangers of their current physical form. Their bodies and emotions are much younger, and in need of physical release. Make sure they use this day to have fun!' Zordon replies**

**'You got it, Zordon!' Billy smiles as all the rangers then rush off to start the watery activities**

* * *

***WITH RITA & LORD ZEDD***

**'Yes! Our moment has come! Ha-ha!' Lord Zedd cackles**

**'Great minds think alike! With the Aliens and those ranger runts busy soaking their heads, the world is our oyster!' Rita chuckles agreeing with her husband when behind her, her brother Rito and one her bumbling henchmen Goldar were busy arguing with one another. **

**'P.U.! If you weren't already a...' Goldar begins before getting interrupted**

**'Silence, you fools!' Lord Zedd snaps as Goldar whispers something to Rito**

**'Says you, monkey boy!' Rito laughs **

**'I said silence!' Lord Zedd yells making both Rito and Goldar quickly shut up.**

**'In my search for a weakness in Zordon's fortress, I've located an ancient scroll map in the long forgotten tunnels beneath the Command Center!' Lord Zedd replies**

**'The map will lead you both to its most vulnerable spot, where you will set off a device, which will blow Zordon into antimatter! Ha-ha!' Rita adds **

**'Now, get going!' Lord Zedd shouts **

**'Yes, my lord!' Goldar replies before remarking 'but I'm not taking this talentless fool with me!'**

**'The fool goes, and you'd best not fail!' Lord Zedd replies putting a dampner on Goldar's request**

**'Just stick with me and you won't get lost!" Rito informs his 'friend' before teleporting to the storage base of the Command Center**

**'We should give those meddling Morphin' misfits something to keep them busy so cannot interfere with our plans!' Lord Zedd replies**

**'Maybe a monster to ruin their fun! Ehehehe!' Rita suggests**

**'Yesss! A brat, just like they are! We'll find the meanest kid in their class, and use him to make the monster!' Lord Zedd agreed**

**'Ahahaha! Oh, Zeddie! You're so evil!' Rita laughs**

* * *

***BACK AT SPLASH CITY***

**The rangers and their classmates waited in line to on a water slide when Bulk and Skull started to march around like the owned the place**

**'Hey, buddy! My uncle owns this park!' young Bulk informs the other kids as they shove their way through the line. **

**'Yeah, so, move it or lose it! young Skull yells**

**'What's the problem? Couldn't find the line?' Craig asks scaring Bulk and Skull**

**'Uhh, a line? Is that what that was?' Young Bulk asks making eye contact with Craig**

**'Yeah! That's what that is! Yeah, why don't you go get in it?' Craig answers kinda scaring Bulk and Skull**

**'Sure, no problem!' young Bulk replies**

**'Good idea, bud!' Craig agrees as the two young bullies run to the back of the line**

* * *

***BACK WITH RITA & LORD ZEDD***

**'Earthling children are so mindless, they can't even be mean! There's got to be one really rotten kid in that class!' Lord Zedd wonders**

**'Keep looking, my mean man!' Rita replies as her husband looked around for a rotten kid to turn into Brat Boy 'Huh! Speaking of rotten, Rito & Goldar forgot the destruction fallout mechanism!'**

**'Those fools!' Lord Zedd moans**

**'Finster get your backside in here and send out a search for Rito and Goldar, so I don't have to go looking them myself' Rita replies as Finster arrives to serve his queen**

* * *

***IN THE COMMAND CENTER'S STORAGE UNIT***

**Rito and Goldar started their way around the many corridors with Rito carrying the map**

**'Now we'll know exactly how to destroy the Command Center!?' he replies when his sister appears before the two troublemakers**

**'Goldar! You space cadet, you forgot the destruction mechanism!' Rita screams**

**'Whoops!' Rito replies as he sneezes while unrolling the map**

**'Carry the destruction mechanism! Now gimme the map!' Goldar snaps**

**'Buzz off, ape boy! I'm in charge of this mission!' Rito snaps back**

**'No chance, you bag of bones!' Goldar argues back while Rita stands there watching them argue **

**'They'll be two bags of bones if you don't get your act together!' she yells at them both**

**'Fine. There's only ONE way to handle this' Rito replies 'There, now we both got maps!'**

**'Have you got rocks in your head?' Goldar asks his worst nightmare**

**'Nope, there's nothing in my head!' Rito answers**

**Meanwhile Rita is getting annoyed at watching the scene unfold in front of her so teleports back to her home on the moon**

**'What's with her, anyway?' Rito asks**

**'Where'd she go?' Goldar asks**

**'Ah, never mind. Now look, you take this one' Rito replies passing his enemy a part of the map before taking it back 'No, give me that, that's mine! No but this...'**

**The more the two stand their arguing over a map, the more they got confused.**

* * *

***BACK AT SPLASH CITY***

**Bulk and Skull are up to their usual tricks again causing trouble, this time they as race each other up a wooden tower they shove people (mainly kids from AGES) out of the way before ascending down a water slide together. Upon reaching the pool at the bottom, the troublesome two sink to the bottom although when they both finally manage to stand up after splashing each other countless times, they look at each other rather angry before looking at Aisha, Tonya, Thomas and Rocky, who were standing by the side railing**

**'Those guys don't know what they're doing, anyhow' young Thomas replies which the others nod in agreement. **

**'We'll give those dweebs something to laugh at! Get a bunch of those round tubes and meet me up on the bridge!' young Bulk replies taking offence to what Thomas said**

**'What for, Bulk?' young Skull asks**

**'Just get 'em and meet me up there!' young Bulk answers rather in a mad and bad tone.**

**Skull does what he was asked to do rather quickly swimming so he didn't anger his friend anymore leaving Bulk alone to calm down**

**'He's just a big baby!' young Rocky replies making Bulk even more angry**

* * *

***BACK WITH RITA & LORD ZEDD***

**'I think I've found a potential monster!' Lord Zedd smiles**

**'Let's wait and see just how much of a bad boy he can be!' Rita laughs**

* * *

***BACK AT SPLASH CITY***

**A rather angry looking Bulk and a calm looking Skull stand awaiting on the bridge with a lot of inflatable rubber rings, and inner tubes amongst other inflatables surrounding them waiting for the ranger kids so that they could attack them as slid down the water slide thus Bulk getting his own back on them for teasing him. Just as Rocky, Thomas Adam-Andrew & Aisha come zipping down the slide the two start chucking the inflatables on the young rangers making four perfect landing each time**

**'You guys, quit it!' young Aisha replies but it's too late as by the time the four youngsters reach the pool area at the bottom, they're covered with a lot of inflatable stuff. Billy soon rushes in and along with Katharine, Tonya (who were talking to each other) and a quiet Jason-Lee they both begin to free them of their cushy binds. **

**'Guys, are you alright?' Billy asks**

**'What happened?' Young Jason-Lee asks after being quiet for so long as Katharine notices Bulk & Skull walk off from the bridge guffawing and chortling over their successful prank.**

**'I can't wait to get my hands on those creeps!' young Adam-Andrew replies as he exits the pool and removes the last of the tubes from his arms **

**'Where are those guys?' Young Aisha asks **

**'Don't they know what they were doing was dangerous?' young Adam-Andrew asks**

**'I think we should teach those two a lesson on water safety!' young Katharine replies**

**'Let me handle this. Hopefully they'll listen to me' Billy replies making sure the rangers stay put**

**'Those two?! Good luck!' young Rocky exclaims making Tonya, Katharine, Aisha to giggle**

* * *

***BACK WITH RITA & LORD ZEDD***

**Both Lord Zedd and Rita were happy with the person they found to create Brat Boy with**

**'I think we've found the best brat for the job, my dear. Don't you?' Lord Zedd asks Rita agrees, **

**'Let's give him a makeover he'll never forget' Rita answers agreeing with Zedd**

**Yes. Let's!' Lord Zedd laughs as both Lord Zedd and Rita lift their Magic Wand & Z-Staff up, cross them against each other, and fire a combined burst of their magical energies out over the balcony straight towards young Farkas Bulkmeier.**

* * *

***BACK AT SPLASH CITY***

**Bulk & Skull stand around laughing at the prank they just pulled when Billy walks over to them with the young ranger kids watching on**

**'I want to talk to you two. What you did was dangerous' Billy replies losing temper**

**'Look, I do what I want, when I want, how I want!' young Bulk replies when the bolt of evil energies suddenly blasts down from the sky, and strikes Bulk's extended finger! He morphs before Skull & Billy's eyes into Brat Boy**

**'Whoa! Look out, everybody! I'm Brat Boy, and it's my way or the highway!' Brat Boy replies rather coldly**

**'M-m-monster' young Skull stutters as he runs for his life. **

**What did you do to Bulk?' Billy asks the tall monster**

**'That's for me to know, and you to find out' Brat Boys answers before hurling Billy directly into a nearby pool of water. **

**He quickly gets out of the pool and back on his feet and storms back to face the creature where the nine young ranger kids were waiting**

**'Oh goody, the charge of the really light brigade! Heh! What a bunch of losers. But I won't hold it against ya. Let's play a game! I tell you what to do, and you do it! You got it?' Brats Boys asks the youngsters**

**The kid rangers all pose ready to fight Brat Boy while watches on **

**'Forget it, Bratboy! Go back to the freak lab, where you were made! young Thomas replies**

**'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me! And I'VE got more than sticks & stones in store for you! Brat Boy mocks Thomas**

**'Zordon, come in, we need your help!' Billy replies without success 'Oh no, the Communicator's wet! We'll have to wait till it dries'**

**'What'll we do in the meantime?' young Adam-Andrew asks**

**Brat Boy readies a device worn on his left hand and aims the beam at the young kids standing in front of him **

**'Okay, here's the pitch!' he scornfully replies before shooting off a pink laser blast, which the kids manage to duck easily. 'Strike one!' **

**'Zordon, we need help!' Billy replies as Kim hears him**

**'Billy, it's Kimberly-Ann can you hear me?' Young Kimberly-Ann asks while looking at the viewing globe and seeing events unfold right in front of her **

**'Kimberly-Ann, how're we supposed to defeat this monster without our powers?' Billy asked**

**'It is impossible. Rita & Zedd have made it too powerful, I will try to reach the Aquitians.' young Kimberly-Ann answers as Zordon beams out a message to Aquitar**

**'Right' Billy replies returning his attention to the young rangers and to the missing crowd of children that were swimming not so long ago 'guys, where's Mr. Wilton and the other kids?**

**'They're over there, eating lunch' young Aisha answers pointing to where the kids and their teacher was**

**'Good. They'll be safe there' Billy replies **

**'We need to distract him' Tommy replies **

**'Boy! Do I like playing with you guys!' Brat Boy laughs as the rangers pick up some inflatables that was left around and arm themselves to the brink ready to attack the monster in front of them**

**Hey, Dough head! Want to play a game? Young Thomas asks**

**'Yeah! Let's play 'Eliminate the Power Puffs'! Who's first? Brat Boy answers **

**'Over here, BRAINIAC!' young Katharine replies**

**'Hey ugly, how 'bout me? Young Adam-Andrew asks teasing Brat Boy**

**'Hey, over here, Brat Boy' young Aisha replies**

**Oh! SO many to choose from!' Brat Boy replies wonder which ranger to go for**

**'Can't catch me, Gnatboy!' young Rocky teases**

**'The name is Brat Boy, you brain drain' Brat Boy snarls as he slams his large foot down maing the ground shake, the rangers manage though to stay standing up**

* * *

***BACK ON AQUITAR***

**With the Alien Rangers back on Aquitar they are taking a breather from battling monsters, Delphine is talking to Cestro telepathically, when Kimberly-Ann's young voice calls out to them, Delphine then calls on the three alien rangers and all five Aquitians show up and listen carefully to what the young ranger had to say**

**'Delphine the Earth Rangers are in grave danger. They are in need of your help.' young Kimberly-Ann replies**

**'We are fully rehydrated. We're on our way' Delphine replies informing the young ranger before turning to her fellow male rangers who all nod in agreement. 'It's Morphin' Time!'**

**'Rangers of Aquitar, we need full power!' the Aquitians reply in unison**

* * *

***BACK AT SPLASH CITY***

**While Billy, Aisha and Adam-Andrew were waiting for the Aquitians, the other seven rangers kept Brat Boy at bay by teasing him and winding him**

**'Okay, I'm tired of these games!' Brat Boy moaned 'Will you get out of my way!'**

**The Alien Rangers arrived on the scene and ran straight to help the earth rangers in their battle against Brat Boy**

**'We demand that you cease & desist, immediately!' Delphine shouts**

**'Oh yeah? Well I demand that you jump!' Brat Boy replies firing at the Aquitians making them jumping out of the way **

**'Hey, you're pretty fast! Let's see how fast you are when I start ripping up this place! he boasts **

**All the visitors here are in great danger. We must drive him away!' Cestro replies**

**'Agreed. Brat Boy, would you care to join us for a game of chase? Delphine asks **

**'Boy! Would I!' Brat Boy answers 'Hey! You know, that's not fair!'**

**The ranger kids and Billy decide to let the Aquitians take over, so take a back seat**

**'We play this my way or no way! Brat Boy screams as for the second time he slams his foot down causing the theme park to quake 'hey, you waterlogged wimps! Outrun this!' He fires pink energy from his right hand, which narrowly misses Red & Blue Ranger who backflip out of the way, then split off to either side to dodge a second shot. Brat Boy aims for the Yellow Aquitian but misses the ranger by inches**

**'I gotcha now!' Brat Boy brags**

**'Hey, down here!' Aurico teases as Brat Boy fires more shots, at which the red Aquitian Ranger dodges before jumping down to a lower level and joining yellow Aquitain Ranger wanting to get down there and take on the one intimidating him, soon enough the blue Aquitian Ranger leaps across his path as Brat Boy fires at him but misses. Sure and soon enough the white Aquitian Ranger tries a similar trick, flipping behind the monster a few inches from the head.**

**'Hey, over here!' Corcus teases just as Brat Boy fire at him but the black Aquitian ranger ducks to the side to avoid Brat Boy's shot as they took advantage of the complex design of the monster**

**'Time to shift into overdrive!' Brat Boy replies as he reaches down to activate the joystick controllers on his feet which gives him more jump power which he uses to jump and almost land on top the two Alien Rangers, they backflip out of the way to avoid getting squashed and then he spreads his arms out to attack in which they duck under and join the other alien and earth rangers in battling the monster**

**'Yeah, you can't stay under forever, and I can wait!' Brat Boy chuckles not realising that the Aquitians live on a planet full of water. The five Aquition rangers swim around at the bottom of the pool, their forms seen visibly swimming while Brat Boy awaits for them 'come out, come out, wherever you are!**

**Tow of the five Alien Rangers finally give him what he wants when they both pop out of the waves at the same time, side by side as to distract Brat Boy so the other three alien rangers could climb out the pool. He's then distracted by the Red & Blue Aquitar Rangers**

**'Oh, Brat Boy! You're it!' Aurico replied**

**'Yes, pursue us!' Cestro teases, Brat Boy is soon baited, and follows the alien rangers where the Red Alien leaps up and grabs the side of a post where he swings himself around and onto an upper level **

**'C'mon!' Aurico replies teasing the monster **

**Bratboy somehow manages to get up the small steps and heads straight for the Blue Alien, who is just standing there calm as a breeze. As Brat Boy launches his fists and causes Cestro to duck a few times out of the way, before leaping on to the upper floor keeping his back against the side. The yellow Aquitar Ranger meanwhile is awaiting at the top of one of the many water slides for Brat Boy**

**Ahh, rested!' he replies just as Brat Boy reaches where the yellow ranger is, when Tideus place a green rubber raft down for Brat Boy ride on 'You're next! Come on, there's people waiting! Get on, there ya go!' Brat Boy falls onto the raft, and slips down the slide against his will, leaving Tideus to say 'Bon Voyage! Arriverderci! Aloha! See ya! Bye! In many different languages including English and Hawaiian. **

**As Brat Boy reaches the bottom of the slide and as he falls in the pool he screams 'Heeey, you guys are in big trouble!'**

**The Aquitians were just lounging taking no notice of the threats that Brat Boy had been throwing at them as they're sitting over on dry land, lounging around on the various beach chairs and tables set up, enjoying their rehydrated selves immensely. The White Alien Ranger waves as he drinks a fruity umbrella drink before replying 'Helloooo, Gnat boy!' Next to Delphine, Cestro, Corcus and Tideus were swept into a conversation while Aurico was just lazing around **

**"We did do a fine job, didn't we? Cestro asks **

**Perfect, Cestro!' Tideus answers as he holds on to his own fruity drink, meanwhile in the background the red Alien Ranger wipes his helmeted forehead with a red cloth taking to Corcus 'Come out now, Brat Boy!'**

**'Yes, do!' Delphine teases**

**Don't get waterlogged!' Cestro chuckles**

**'Aww, just wait till I get my hands on you guys!' Brat Boy whines**

* * *

***BACK WITH RITA & LORD ZEDD***

**Up on the Moon Palace Balcony, Lord Zedd looks down through his visor and grunts at the sight of the easily tricked creature.**

**'Ohh! How could this be?' he asked **

**'Never send a boy to do a man's job!' Rita grins**

**'Right! Make our monster grow!' Lord Zedd agreed as he and Rita place their magic staves together and fire another bolt of combined energy at Splash City. Brat Boy is struck**

* * *

***BACK AT SPLASH CITY***

**'Ohhh, I don't feel so good!' Brat Boy moans as he grows taller making the Alien Rangers quit playing around as they rush to Brat Boy's massive feet.**

**'Hey, since you guys love water so much, you're sure to love my polluted water! Here, have some!' he replies dumping what looks like clear water on the Aquitians 'Oh, you guys are all washed up! Hahaha!'**

**'Argh! You will never defeat us!' Delphine squeals in anger as she stamps her foot in to the polluted water, Brat Boy chooses to ignore her and looks round to see what else he can destroy before moving down town Angel Grove.**

* * *

***DOWN TOWN ANGEL GROVE***

**'This is no fun! I'll go trash the city!' he replies as stomps off and makes his way through the tall skyscrapers singing while destroying 'La-la-la! La-la, la-laaa!' making the citizens of Angel Grove flee in terror**

**'Monster, don't! Don't do it! Aurico shouts, Brat Boy pays no attention to what the red Aquitian Ranger had said**

**'Ahh, buzz off, you puny power parasites!' Brat Boy shouts back as he proceeds to smash his fist through a cardboard building, ripping it apart in a mere matter of seconds. **

**'It is time to call our Battle Borgs!' Delphine replies as they raise their coins into the air**

**'Tidal energies of the galaxy, hear our call! Battleborgs, power up! The five Aquitians cry in unison as they toss their coins into the air, in a flood of light, the Battleborgs appear, Brat Boy quickly notices them and fires a few eyebeam blasts at them, which cover the borgs in a coat of smoke & sparks. **

**'Delphine, we must go!' Aurico replies informing the Aquitian leader**

**'We must stop him!' Delphine replies as the both red and white Aquitian Rangers rush outwards, causing their Red & White Battle Borgs to do the same. Brat Boy fires his left hand glove-cannon at the two borgs, causing them to fall to the ground and although the Borgs simply stumble, the same couldn't be said for Delphine or Aurico as they are both thrown into the air, slamming their backs against the steel hull of a truck trailer before dropping to the ground in a heap of pain **

**'No! You will not get away with this!' Corcus yells seeing his two friends injured. He runs out to fight the monster up close while red & white ranger recovers from their fall**

**'Corcus, be careful!' Aurico replies warning his friend. Brat Boy reaches down and moves his joystick sneaker gear once more, as he leaps into the air he smashes into the Black Borg with the soles of his shoes, knocking it backward into the arms of the Blue & Yellow Borgs, who fall down like bowling pins trying to catch it. The black Alien Ranger is thrown through the air but unlike his battleborgs he stops short of taking the Blue & Yellow Alien Rangers down with him. He falls a few inches from them prompting the two uninjured Aquitian Rangers and the two injured Aquitian Rangers to rush to his side. **

**'Are you alright?' Delphine asks still in pain herself**

**"Yes, but this game must end!' Corcus answers clutching his slighty injured chest **

**Brat Boy meanwhile lands from his leap, and starts to spin in a circle causing an onslaught of eyebeam blasts at all surrounding buildings**

**'Oh yeah' he chuckles to himself**

* * *

***BACK WITH RITA & LORD ZEDD***

**On the moon, Rita claims herself as his mother by remarking, 'I'm right here, sweetie! Haha!'**

**'Let's help the poor lad!' Lord Zedd replies as the second time Lord Zedd and Rita place their Magic Wand & Z-Staff back together**

**'It's Bratboy, Part 2!' he shouts as the bolt of combined energies hits Bulk causing him to remorph into his monster form once more.**

* * *

***BACK AT DOWN TOWN ANGEL GROVE***

**The Ranger kids are startled by Bulk being turned into Brat Boy again but young Thomas doesn't let up in his encouraging of the bully by saying 'No, Bulk! Don't let them do this to you, fight it!' Lord Zedd's voice echoes around the area, commanding, **

**'Brat Boy! Obey us! Destroy them!' Lord Zedd shouts**

**'Nobody tells Brat Boy what to do!' Brat Boy exclaims as he aims both of his hands into the sky, and fires a double blast of firepower out of the Earth's atmosphere and towards the Moon. The bluish beam hits the balcony, and causes the entire structure to rock violently. Rita & Zedd are barely able to maintain their balance until the shaking stops.**

* * *

***BACK WITH RITA & LORD ZEDD***

**'Little brat! Remind me never to have kids!' Rita replies maintaining her balance**

**'Fitrst, let's deal with this one!' Lord Zedd replies as fort the third time they aim their Wand & Staff down at the planet again, aiming a white lightning bolt & red beam of magic to strike Brat Boy which removes his monstrous form from Bulk for good, the grown-up Bulk appears briefly again, but golden flashes down to his younger self in a matter of seconds.**

* * *

***BACK DOWN TOWN ANGEL GROVE***

**Dazed by the demorphing, Bulk falls against the wet asphalt. The ranger kids & Billy rush over to his side, comforting him as best they can. **

**'Are you alright?' Billy asks**

**'I think so...' Bulk answers groaning**

**'Once again we're in your debt, Aquitian Rangers' Billy replies as the alien rangers rush to Billy's side**

**'Not so. You saved us, and by doing so, proved that the heart & mind can be more powerful than any weapon' Delphine smiles**

**'Delphine, we must return to our planet. This fight has overtaxed our hydration reserves' Cestro informs Delphine**

**'You're correct, Cestro' Delphine replies 'Goodbye, Rangers. We'll meet again'**

**'Zordon, we are ready!' the five cry out in unison as they're teleported back into space in their usual large molecule shaped Ranger colored forms**

**'We better get him back' Billy tells his young ranger friends before lifting the Viewing Disc to his mouth and asking 'Alpha, Kim can you teleport us back to the Waterslide Park?'**

**At the Command Center, Alpha 5 with the help of Kim promises 'As long as I can muster up enough power, we'll get you there!' As he and Kim presses some buttons on the console.**

**'Thanks' Billy replies as he, the nine Ranger kids and Bulk all streak into the air as charged particles.**

* * *

***BACK AT SPLASH CITY***

**The rangers and Bulk are teleported back to Splash City where Bulk awakens from his slumber surrounded by the Ranger kids & Billy**

**'Wha... what a dream! I was a monster, fighting robots! And you were there with him and the Aquitian Rangers! Bulk gasps looking at his friends**

**'Yeah, sure!' Billy and young Thomas replies in unison Rocky informs him**

**'You hit your head pretty hard, Bulk' young Rocky replies as Bulk rubs his head**

**'Well now you know better than to horse around the pool!' young aisha replies as Skull sneaks out of the bushes with leaves sticking out of his swimming trunks. He exclaims to his best friend, **

**'Hey, Bulk! Are you alright?' One minute, you were you, and another minute you were a big monster!' Young Skull asks Bulk scoffs, **

**'Was not!' young Bulk answered **

**'You were!' young Skull argued and although Bulk kept denying he was a monster, Skull was adamant he was a monster, the two wondered off a short while after still arguing which the Ranger kids get a laugh out of this. Billy has a quick glance to see if anyone is around before pulling it out of his pocket**

**'Rangers, prepare to teleport back to the Command Center. I have news that involves our search for replace your powers' Zordon replies **

**"We're ready" Billy replies as the ten of them are teleported back to the Command Center**

* * *

***UNDER THE COMMAND CENTER STORAGE UNIT***

**Back in the storage unit of the Command Center, Rito & Goldar are wandering through the fog-floored halls of the long lost tunnels getting even more confused as the bumbling duo reach a dead end**

**'Now, according to my part of the map, we turn right here, and we should be at the door. No, wait! This is not a door!' Rito replies Goldar**

**'Dohhh! Brilliant!' Goldar moans 'Now look what you've done!' Rito asks, **

**'What?' Rito asks **

**'I knew you'd botch this up!' Goldar answers annoying Rito in the process**

**'Hey! It says right here on the map, that there's supposed to be a... wait a second. That's where I sneezed!' Rito replies defending his position as he wipes the map rather embarrassed. Goldar angrily grumbles, **

**'I ought to disintegrate you right here, Bonebrain!' Goldar yells Rito corrects him, **

**'That's Mister Bonebrain, to you!' Rito replies correcting Goldar 'I'll just blast a hole in the wall and make a doorway!'**

**'No! Wait!' Goldar replies urging Rito not to blast a hole in the wall as his enemy aims his bonesword at the wall and fires a stream of flame-energy**

**'Listen, I know how to fix that. First thing is put down the map!' Rito replies as Goldar hold on to the burning parchment after he set it on fire**

* * *

***BACK AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**Meanwhile, inside the Command Center itself, Kimberly-Ann was quietly working on something unexplainable when the nine ranger kids & Billy teleported in.**

**'Kim' young Adam-Andrew smiled as he hugged his cousin when Zordon interrupted the small reunion.**

**'Rangers, there is only one object on Earth strong enough to restore it to its correct present and to restore your powers the Zeo crystal' he informs the young rangers and Billy**

**But Zordon, its pieces are scattered all over the planet!' Billy replies**

**'Yeah, didn't you send them through a time hole vortex so they'd be really hard to find?' Young Kimberly-Ann and young Adam-Andrew asks**

**'I did, young rangers' Zordon answers while explaining 'however, through the powers they emanate, I have pinpointed the countries and time periods where each of them is located. You must seek them out separately, for each one restores a particular ranger. This is a quest for your roots, during which you will face potentially fatal danger. If you succeed, your part of the crystal will restore your true age and powers greater than you ever imagined' **

**'But Zordon! I'm the only one that's my real age. I think I should go' Billy speaks up**

**'No, Billy. The crystal pieces will only respond to those still affected by the Time Warp. You must remain here to guide them in their moment of greatest need.' Zordon informs an upset Billy**

**'Please Billy for your young rangers' friend's sakes' young Kim pleads with her teen friend.**

**After being pleaded to stay by Kimberly-Ann, Billy gives up and makes his way over to one of the consoles and leans against it whinging like a little kid that's got told off for doing something right**

**'Thomas, Trini, Tonya, Aisha, Rocky, Adam-Andrew, Jason-Lee Kimberly-Ann, Zachary & Katherine. Your journey is very dangerous, and the outcome uncertain. Will you accept this challenge?' Zordon asks as in turn the kids nod 'Good. Then let the Zeo Quest, begin!'**


End file.
